I'm Pedofil ?
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP] "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan," –Sehun. "Aku ingin bercinta dengan Kyungsoo," –Kai. "DASAR MAKNAE TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BERANI MENCABULI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, DAN SEKARANG MENGUMPAT PADAKU?" "AKU TIDAK CABUL!" –Sehun. "AKU BELUM MENCABULINYA." –Kai. KaiSoo ft HunHan. Little Kyungsoo & Luhan. Pedo Kai & Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**HunHan & KaiSoo – I'm Pedofil?**

 **2015** **Laxy**

 **WARNING:** **THYPO, GAJE, BIKIN MUAL(?)**

 **If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

 **WHATEVER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lantai sepuluh, nomor 1505. Ah oke, ini dia.." Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu dengan plat kuning dengan nomor 1505 dengan senyum lega, akhirnya dia menemukan apertement yang akan dia tempati untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

"YAK! HYUNG BANTU AKU EOHHH!"

OH! Bukan sendiri, Kris menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan lima lelaki lain dibelakangnya yang tengah kesusahan membawa barang-barang mereka, kopor, tas tangan dan kardus-kardus yang cukup besar. Kris memutar bola matanya malas, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada menatap dongsaengdeulnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Berhenti mengeluh Kim Jongin!" Ucapnya malas.

"Tapi ini keterlaluan! Kami susah payah membawa barang-barang sialan ini dan kau enak-enakan saja? Aishh," Lelaki berkulit gelap bernama Jongin itu kembali mengomel, memaki-maki sambil menyeret sebuah tas tangan besar berwarna hitam.

"Itu sudah tugas seorang saeng, apalagi maknae sepertimu. Aku kan Leader? Tugasnya mengontrol kalian semua, lihat Sehun saja tidak protes! –(padahal Sehun diam karna dia mati-matian menahan emosi diatas kepalanya)– Sudah cepat bawa barang-barangnya masuk atau aku akan membuatmu tidur diluar Kim Jongin!" Ucap Kris dengan tampang garang.

Siapa yang tidak kenal EXO? Boy Group beranggotakan enam pangeran tampan asuhan SM Entertaiment yang tengah naik daun dengan berjuta-juta fans yang tersebar dimana-mana. Well, itu adalah balasan yang setimpal mengingat keenamnya adalah manusia pilihan –tampan, berkharisma dan berbakat maksudku– Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol dan uri Maknae Kai dan Sehun. Lee Sooman selaku CEO SMEnt memang membelikan EXO sebuah Dorm baru didaerah Elit Gangnam, mengingat kegiatan mereka yang semakin membludak dan menghindari ulang sesaeng fans atau Haters yang setiap saat bisa membahayakan mereka. Maka disinilah keenam manusia tampan asal planet luar itu berada, tengah membereskan barang-barang mereka dirumah baru.

"Leeteuk sunbae tinggal dilantai atas, kita harus kesana untuk bersapa." Kris memberi perintah, membuat Kai yang notabe tengah kelelahan setelah membawa barang-barang naik dan membereskan kamar barunya itu menggelang, lelaki itu menolak dan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Hanya ada dia diruang tengah itu. Well, dari awal dia memang sudah tidak berminat pergi melakukan kunjungan kerumah sunbaenya dilantai atas itu.

"Hei hitam! Kau harus ikut, ah kalian semua. Ini kunjungan kepada senior tahu,"

"Kau dan yang lainnya saja, aku sedang malas hyung!" Tolak Kai asal-asalan. Sungguh Kai rasanya ingin mengutuk lelaki pirang yang menjabat menjadi Leader tersebut. Iya sih Leader, tapi tidak begini juga! Ini penyiksaan namanya.

"Kai! Bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu sampai kelantai atas! Bawa hadiah yang sudah kita siapkan itu. YA! HURRY!" Kris berteriak dan Kai langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya. Sungguh! Suara Kris yang berat saat berteriak itu sangat menyeramkan. Memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya, Leader Dancer EXO itu segera bangkit dan meraih hadiah yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya diatas nakas kemudian terbirit-birit menuju pintu keluar dimana Sehun dan hyungdeul yang lain sudah menunggu. Astaga! Awas kau KRIS!

"Annyeong haseyoo!"

Kang Sora –istri Leeteuk– membukakan pintu lebar-lebar saat keenam member EXO datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Junior yang satu agensi dengan suaminya itu masuk dan duduk disofa. Yeah, Leeteuk suaminya memang Leader Super Junior dan dia memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan member EXO –terutama Kris– karna keduanya sesame Leader, jadi ya you know lah bagaimana curhatan-curhatan seorang Leader dalam mengurus adik-adik mereka.

"Oh sayang sekali Leeteuk Opaa sedang tidak ada dirumah,"

"Tidak apa-apa. um, dimana anak-anak?" Kris berucap dengan sopan penuh wibawa, membuat Kai yang tengah duduk disofa single mendecih dan diam-diam memasang wajah ingin muntah. Hell, si tiang listrik pirang itu dengan orang lain saja baiknya minta ampun, lah dengan dirinya? Asataga! Berbanding terbalik seratus persen. Dia sangat menyebalkan dimata Kai. Lelaki tan itu mendengus malas, dia sungguh sangat tidak minat saat ini, dia hanya ingin pulang dan TIDUR!

"Eomma..Eomma, ayo lihat hasil gambaranku..Eomma," Tiba-tiba dua bocah laki-laki dengan warna rambut berbeda berteriak-teriak memasuki ruang tamu. Oh! Suara cempreng dua bocah itu semakin membuat Kai pusing. Dia hampir lupa jika Leeteuk sunbae sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Park Luhan dan Park Kyungsoo. Luhan berumur tuju tahun dan merupakan salah satu Ulzzang cilik sementara Kyungsoo berumur lima tahun dan sudah diramalkan akan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal karna kapasitas suaranya yang bagus –Kai membaca itu di internet– Memang sih ini kali pertama dia bertemu langsung dengan keduanya. Si Luhan berambut caramel dengan bola mata kuning yang cantik mirip rusa, terlihat sangat ceria. Dan si bungsu berambut hitam serta berpipi tembam. Kai terdiam menatap si bungsu, meneliti bocah itu lekat-lekat. Dan entah mengapa matanya sangat tertarik dan tidak mau lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo. Matanya bulat seperti owl, bibirnya merah berbentuk hati, tubuhnya mungil dan berisi, apalagi dibagian –Uhuk!– Bokong!

Astaga! Kim Jongin! Jangan berfikir kau akan menjadi seorang pedofil? Argh! Kai merutuk, menggelang-gelangkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran kotor barusan saat melihat Kyungsoo. Haissh, bagaimana bisa dia berfikir seperti itu hanya dengan melihat tubuh si bungsu Park Kyungsoo?

"Ah. Aku punya hadiah untuk Luhan. Lihat ini," Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya kehadapan Luhan, dan sontak bocah mungil berambut caramel itu memekik senang karna Sehun memberinya boneka Rusa –boneka kesukaannya–

"Yeyy! Boneka lucaa! Yey! Yehettt! Telimakacih hyung!" Luhan berosorak senang sementara Sehun tersenyum manis mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Sama-sama,"

"Hyung ayo main cama Luhan," Bocah itu nampaknya sangat bersemangat, dia kemudian menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamarnya, membuat Sehun sedikit kewalahan dibuatnya. Semua –minus Kai– tertawa melihatnya.

"Lalu hadiah untuk Kyungcoo?" Si bungsu berdiri disana dengan bibir merengut yang lucu –dan Kai sumpah sangat gemas– karna tak mendapatkan hadiah seperti kakaknya. Suho yang mendengar itu segera meraih bungkusan yang diletakkannya dilantai, kemudian membungkuk memberikannya didepan Kyungsoo dengan wajah suminggrah. Sepasang sandal dengan hiasan kepala Hello Kitty.

"Ini hadiah untuk Kyungsoo!" Suho berjongkok berniat memasangkan sandal lucu itu dikaki Kyungsoo, namun si bocah dengan cepat melengos pergi membuat keadaan ruang tamu itu makin ramai oleh tawa. Poor Suho!

"Hyung~" Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh ibunya, bocah kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah sofa single didepan ibunya dengan tatapan O.O

"Ne? Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sora. Kyungsoo masih setia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah yang sama.

"Sepertinya dia ingin main denganmu Kai,"

"Hah? Aku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, segera bocah kecil itu berlari kearah ruangan disebelah dapur.

"Ya! Sana ikuti dia, Kyungsoo ingin bermain denganmu Kai." Kris sialan! Seenak jidat saja menyuruh-nyuruh orang. Dengan enggan Kai kemudian bangkit dari sofa mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Dia sampai disebuah rungan dengan cat warna biru muda. Ada beberapa lemari kaca besar yang penuh boneka dan berbagai mainan, Oh! Ini tempat bermain Kyungsoo rupanya.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo memanggil dengan senyum ceria dari ujung ruangan, bocah itu mulai asik menyusun puzzle besar menjadi istana mainan. Kai menghela nafas panajng sebelum mendekat dan duduk bersila didepan si bocah.

"Kyungsoo bermain apa?"

"Istana mainan," Jawabnya dengan ceria, bocah imut itu mulai asik menumpuk-numpuk kepingan puzzle itu menjadi tinggi. Hell, bagaimana mau menjadi isatana coba? Puzzle itukan bentuknya persegi, bagaimana cara membuat atap istana dan cerobong asapnya? Dasar bocah! Ah tentu saja, Bukankah Kyungsoo itu memang bocah ya? Kai berguman ria, menopang dagu dengan setia menatap Kyungsoo. Well well well, ternyata bocah ini selain mungil, imut, lucu, dia sangat menggemaskan. Lihat saja caranya tertawa, membuat Kai hampir khilaf dan menggigit bocah itu hidup-hidup. Lelaki tan itu membawa pandangannya dari ujung rambut atas Kyungsoo sampai kebawah. Stop! Belum sampai kebawah karna tatapan Kai kini tepat berada dibelahan pantat Kyungsoo yang –entah karna Kai terlalu mesum atau karna Kyungsoo yang memang tercipta Sexy–Pantat mungil itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Hoho!

 **Gluk!**

Kai menelan liurnya sussah payah. Fantasi liarnya mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana. Bayangkan saja si bocah manis polos nan imut ini sedang mandi tanpa pakaian dan Little –EHEM– yang mungil itu terekpos, ah atau mungkin hanya sebesar jempol milik Kai. Haha!

 **PLAK!**

HENTIKAN ITU KAI! Kai menampar jidatnya sendiri menghentikan fantasi gilanya tersebut. Hei! Dia sudah dua puluh dua tahun dan berfikir ingin 'menggerayangi' anak seniornya sendiri yang sayangnya masih berumur lima tahun? What the fuckin feel Kai? Sial! Ingatt! Kyungsoo hanya bocah yang tanpa sengaja tumbuh menjadi sexy! Kai menggelang. Astaga! Apa yang dia fikirkan? Aish, tepukan di jidatnya terlalu keras dan sekarang terasa panas. Damn!

"Kyungsoo, kau lebih suka siapa? Kris Hyung atau Kai Hyung?" Pertanyaan ngasal. Kai mengusap jidatnya dengan sebal –ini sebagai pengalihan fikiran mesumnya tadi– Kyungsoo menghentikan permainannya sejenak, bocah itu mengedip kearah Kai dan tersenyum.

"Kai hyung!"

Kai melongo, namun detik berikutnya dia menyeringai tampan. Tuh kan! Anak kecil itu tidak pernah berbohong. Kris itu galak, menjengkelkan dan suka marah. Bocah mana juga yang mau dengan tiang listrik tua itu? Haha! Rasakan itu Kris. Meskipun diluar kau terkenal penuh charisma, namun Kyungsoo lebih memilih diriku daripada dirimu, batin Kai dengan bangga.

"Em. Lalu kau lebih suka G-Dragon atau Kai Hyung?"

"Kai Hyung," Kai tersenyum aneh dengan gajenya.

"Lalu Kai Hyung atu MinHo SHINee?"

"Kai Hyung." Ah! Kai bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikan kebahagaiaannya.

"Lee Min Ho atau Kai Hyung?"

"Kai Hyung." WAH! Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih memilihnya daripada aktor papan atas itu.

"Bruno Mars at-"

"Kai Hyung Kai Hyung Kai Hyung…" Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Bocah itu kemudian melompat-lompat dengan riang kepelukan Kai. Someone call the doctor! Ingat Kai, Kyungsoo masih bocah.

"Kai hyung tampan, dan aku sukaaaa.."

"Hyungdeul harus pulang! Luhannie ayo turun dari gendongan Sehun hyung." Luhan merengut dengan gelangan kepala, bocah bermata rusa itu masih betah bergelantungan dibahu Sehun rupanya. Well, Luhan tipe bocah yang –sekali menyukai sesuatu, maka dia seterusnya akan menyukai itu– dan tampaknya Sehun masuk dalam salah satu daftar dari 'Bagian yang paling disuka' dalam hidup Luhan. Lihat saja sedari tadi si bocah itu tidak mau lepas seincipun dari tubuh Sehun.

"Lulu, Sehun hyung harus pulang. Lulu turun ya, besok hyung akan main kesini lagi," Ucap Sehun pelan dengan nada merayu, lelaki albino itu mengedip kearah Luhan yang kini merengut kearahnya.

"Janji ya becok datang lagi?" Tuntutnya.

" ,"

Luhan menurut, diapun turun dari gendongan Sehun dan lelaki albino itu kini bisa menghela nafas lega. Hei~ Menggendong tuyul –meski tuyul macam Luhan sangatlah langka mengingat bocah itu luar biasa imut– kemana-mana itu cukup melelahkan. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini, Menggeret kopor, membereskan kamar dan menggendong Luhan, Sehun butuh seorang ahli pijat untuk punggungnya sehabis ini.

"Ayo beri salam untuk hyungdeul dulu," Sora menggiring kedua anaknya kedepan pintu dimana member EXO tengah memakai sepatunya bersiap pulang.

"Annyeong hyungdeul.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, bocah imut itu kemudian mendekati Sehun yang tengah berjongkok memakai sepatunya.

"Annyeong Cehun hyung."

 **Chup~**

Satu kecupan manis mendarat dipipi kanan Sehun. Sontak si pria albino itu tercekat parah, dia melongo menatap Luhan yang hanya tertawa jahil.

 **Deg!**

Apa ini? Dia berdebar karna dicium Luhan?

"Apa Luhan tidak mau mencium Chanyeol Hyung juga?" Chanyeol memasang wajah sok sedihnya, Luhan sontak mendekatinya kemudian mengecup pipinya. Bocah imut itu kemudian mengecup pipi semua member EXO. Melihat kakaknya melakukan hal itu, Kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bocah yang tak kalah imutnya dengan Luhan itu mulai mengecupi pipi member EXO satu persatu. Dimulai dari Sehun –Sehun masih dalam mode shocked, namun saat Kyungsoo menciumnya rasanya biasa saja, dia bahkan tidak berdebar saat seperti Luhan menciumnya– Chanyeol, Chen, Suho dan Kris. Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati Kai yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya, lelaki tan itu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo, mengusap kepala bocah yang terang-terangan mengatakan lebih menyukainya dari pada Kris, G-Dragon dan Lee Min Ho itu.

"Kai hyung datang lagi ya," Ucapnya. Kai mengangguk dengan senyum tampan.

"Hyung akan datang besok. Hm, tidak mau mencium hyung seperti yang lainnya?" Kai menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya memberi kode agar Kyungsoo menciumnya. Bocah imut itu tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Chup~**

Satu kecupan Kyungsoo berikan, dia kemudian tertawa ceria dan dengan tampang wolesnya dia berlarian masuk kedalam bersama Luhan.

"Umma ayo macuk!" Sora mengangguk, kemudian wanita cantik itu membungkuk kecil sebelum menutup pintu.

What to the?

Kai masih mematung ditempat! Well, mau tahu kenapa? Karna Kyungsoo mencium member lain dipipi, sedangkan khusus untuknya Kyungsoo mencium tepat dibibir. Catat! TEPAT DI BIBIR!

 **Deg!**

Dan jantung Kaipun bertalu-talu mulai bergemuruh bagai gendering mau perang. Astaga! Apakah Bocah imut berumur lima tahun itu sudah pernah menonton flim biru? Atau..atau, Yaks!

"Hoii~! Duo Maknae? Kalian ini kenapa sih? Mematung seperti penjaga pintu," Chanyeol mencibir, menatap aneh pada dua dongsaengnya yang masih stay dengan posisi berjongkok dan wajah melongo yang terlihat bodoh.

"H..Hyung!" Ucap Sehun dan Kai barengan, keduanya mengangkat tangan memegang dada kirinya masing-masing.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan," –Sehun.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan Kyungsoo," –Kai.

Keempat member menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah Sehun telah berganti gender menjadi wanita, kemudian keempatnya membulatkan matanya serempak!

"DASAR PEDOFIL MESUM!"

 **Bugh!** –satu pukulan manis mendarat dikepala Sehun dan Kai–

"AWAH! KRIS SIALAN!" Umpat Kai.

"DASAR MAKNAE TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BERANI MENCABULI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, DAN SEKARANG MENGUMPAT PADAKU?"

"AKU TIDAK CABUL!" –Sehun.

"AKU BELUM MENCABULINYA." –Kai.

"BELUM! TAPI NANTI SAAT ADA KESEMPATAN KAN?" Amarah Kris masih menggelegar ria memantul kedinding-dinding lorong. Dengan murka sang Charisma Leader menyeret kedua maknae mereka dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Astaga! Apa yang keduanya fikirkan? Mereka jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah? Aneh tapi nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiii ^^**

 **Salam kenal semua. Laxy Imnida *bow* I'm new in ffn. Masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, masih amatir dan polos *eaaa* Jika ada kesalahan tolong diingatkan dan mohon masukannya yaaa ^^**

 **Gomawo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HunHan & KaiSoo – I'm Pedofil ?** **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Laxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : GAJE, THYPO, BIKIN MUAL(?)**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **NO BHASING HERE!**

 **THANK'S ALL {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun saat mendengar bel apertement terus berbunyi, lelaki albino itu mendudukkan diri –yang sebelumnya terbaring disofa– dengan sebelah tangan memegang leher belakangnya yang terasa pegal. Well, jadwal seminggu belakangan ini sangatlah sibuk! Melakukan promosi, undangan festival, Fan Meeting dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Bahkan dia dan hyungdeul lainnya baru tiba diapertement subuh tadi setelah melakukan syuting RM dan Sehun yang terlalu lelah –tanpa mengganti baju atau tetek bengek lainnya– langusng terlelap disofa begitu saja.

 **Ting! Tong!**

"Aish. Hyung! Ada tamu..Buka pintunya," Sehun berteriak dengan malas berniat membangunkan salah satu hyungnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang tidur didalam kamar masing-masing. Aish! Mana mungkin kebo-kebo –read hyungdeul– itu bangun, dasar mereka itu. dengan dengusan kecil, Sehun bangkit menuju pintu depan sambil mengumpati manusia mana yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Tunggu! Siapa orang yang tahu alamat apertement mereka –EXO– Selain Sooman dan manager? Jangan-jangan manusia diluar sana itu adalah sesaeng fans yang mengunti mereka? aish! Untuk mengecek segala kemungkinan buruk itu, Sehun mengintip melalui intercom dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Leeteuk berdiri disana dengan manis.

 **Klek!**

"Annyeong-"

"HYUNGGG!"

Sehun membeku ditempat, pasalnya Luhan –si bocah yang waktu lalu membuatnya berdebar– kini sudah melompat kedalam pelukannya. Yeah, meski bocah itu hanya memeluk sebatas pinggang saja sih. Didepannya Leader SUJU itu berdiri dengan pakaian rapi beserta Kyungsoo yang diam dengan tatapan O.O!

 **Deg!**

Sialan! Kenapa kau berdebar lagi Oh Sehun?

"Apa aku mengganggu waktumu?" Leeteuk angkat bicara membuat lamunan Sehun terbuyar, lelaki tampan itu menutupi rasa shockednya dan memasang senyum tampan.

"Ah tidak sunbae. Ada apa?" –Sambil membawa Luhan yang melompat-lompat minta digendong ke gendongannya– Astaga! Tuyul ini akan membuatnya sakit pinggang lagi.

"Hyung kenapa tidak kelumah Luhan? Cehun hyung ingkal janji," Luhan berucap dengan nada protesnya, si bocah mungil itu merengutkan bibir pinknya yang hampir saja membuat Sehun kerasukan setan. Tahan!

"Sehun hyung sibuk Luhannie. Maaf ya.." Sehun berucap dengan manis, membelai pipi Luhan yang sialnya sangatttt sangat dan luar biasa halus itu. Damn! Sehun merutuk, dia kemudian menatap sunbaenya tersebut.

"Aku dan Sora mendapat undangan di salah satu acara sampai nanti malam. Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Leeteuk menatapnya penuh harap dan Sehun mulai berdebar.

"Boleh titip anak-anak untuk sementara disini? baby sister mereka sedang sakit."

 **Jederr!**

TUH KAN! DIA MENITIPKAN TUYUL! Yeah meski Kyungsoo terlihat tidak cerewet, tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bisa-bisa Sehun mati muda akibat serangan jantung karna terus berdebar bersama Luhan seharian ini.

"Bolehkah Sehun?" Sehun mengedip, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan dititipi bocah tuju tahun yang cerewet macam Luhan. oh ini kenyataan Sehun!

"Oh tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Sehun dengan senyum manis –itu senyum palsu asal kalian tahu– tidak mungkin kan dia menolak permintaan sunbaenya itu? dia merasa tidak enak, apalagi sebelum debut Leeteuk banyak membatu mereka kan? Hitung-hitung balas budi sih.

"Terimakasih karna kau mau mengerti. Ini perlengkapan mereka. baju ganti, susu dan vitamin mereka. Aku titip mereka berdua ya?" Leeteuk menyerahkan sebuah tas jinjing besar berwarna merah. Astaga! Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Sehun segera menerima tas besar tersebut dan meletakkannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh nakal sama hyungdeul ya? Appa akan menjemput kalian nanti. Ppai~" Setelah mencium pipi kedua putranya, lelaki berlesung pipi itu segera berbalik meninggalkan apertement Sehun.

"Kyungsoo ayo masuk," Sehun meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo kemudian menggandengnya. Menutup pintu dengan sebelah kaki dan membawa dua tuyul itu masuk kedalam. Untung saja tuyul bernama Kyungsoo itu penurut dan tidak terlalu cerewet seperti Kakaknya. Haduh!

"Ada apa Hun? Beri- Duo Park?" Suho yang baru saja muncul dengan muka kusut langsung terbelalak mendapati dua bocah kecil bersama maknaenya. Lelaki angelic itu menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Leeteuk sunbae menitipkannya kepada kita,"

"Apa?" Tanya Suho tidak percaya, lelaki itu segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Ingat dengan hyung? Aku Suho hyung," Suho mengusap kepalanya, namun siboch segera bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Sehun dengan malu-malu.

"Kai hyung," Ucapnya pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Sehun dan Suho.

"Kai? Kau mencari Kai?" Suho bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kai hyung masih tidur. Kyungsoo bermain dengan Suho hyung saja ya?"

"Tidak mau. Kyungcoo mau bercama Kai hyung caja!" Kyungsoo masih dalam pose kukekueh ditempat, bocah itu menggelang dan semakin bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sehun yang kini mulai merasa stress. Belum lagi Luhan digendongannya yang merengek-rengek! Membuatnya pusing tuju keliling.

"Dia tidak mau bersamamu hyung." Ucap Sehun yang merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Suho yang ditolak dua kali oleh Kyungsoo. Haha!

" Kai hyung masih tidur, Kyungsoo sebaiknya kesana dan membangunkannya ya? Itu kamarnya. Yang sebelah ujung kanan," Kyungsoo mengangguk, dengan patuh dia berlari kearah kamar yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Bocah itu berjinjit-jinjit sebelum meraih knop pintu dan masuk.

"Hyung..Hyung! ayo main..ayo mainnnn.." Luhan merengek lagi, bocah itu bahkan kali ini sudah melompat-lompat ingin turun dari gendongan. Sehun merasa kewalahan, dia kemudian membawa Luhan kekamarnya. Gagal sudah acara tidur sehariannya hari ini. Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Susah juga ya mengurus seorang bocah!

Sehun menghela nafas –entah sudah yang berapa kali dalam sehari ini– Lelaki albino itu menopang dagunya menatap Luhan yang sedang asik main mobil-mobilan dilantai. Well, tas yang Leeteuk bawakan berisi lengkap dengan mainan anaknya. Ck!

"Ngeng..ngeng.." Luhan masih asik memaju-mundurkan mobilnya, bocah itu sesekali dengan sengaja menabrakkan dua mobil dengan suara debuman seolah-olah terjadi kecelakaan. Yeah you know lah bagaimana bocah umur tuju tahun saat bermain mobil. Sehun masih memperhatikan bocah imut itu dengan seksama.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan," –Sehun.

Kalimat yang terlontar secara spontan dari mulutnya waktu lalu kembali terngiang diotaknya. Apakah ini benar? Dia yang sudah dua puluh dua tahun jatuh cinta pada bocah umur tuju tahun? Stupid Sehun! Yeah, memang sih Sehun berdebar saat Luhan menciumnya waktu itu. tapi asal kalian tahu saja bahwa debaran itu sangat berbeda. Dia sering mengalami debaran akibat tekanan adrenalin. Saat pertama kali naik kepanggung, saat menari, saat melakukan dance dengan BoA, bahkan saat mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Miranda Keer yang merupakan idonya –tapi kukatakan Debaran itu berbeda– debaran yang dia sebutkan tadi adalah reaksi dari rasa senang dan keguguban luar biasa, sedangkan debaran saat dicium Luhan adalah seperti perasaan yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk Sehun sendiri ungkapan. Debaran yang membuat perutnya bergejolak dan mual seperti ribuan kupu-kupu baru saja keluar dari dalam perutnya. Perasaan yang akan membuatmu rela menceburkan diri kedalam sumur penuh buaya –Oke ini berlebihan– intinya Luhan seolah mengalihkan dunianya.

"Hyung..hyung! hyung dengal aku tidak cih?"

Lamunannya terbuyar saat mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar merengek. Lelaki itu memposisikan tubuh tegap dan menatap Luhan yang menutup daerah Ehem –Kemaluannya– dengan tangannya dan terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin pup hyung!" Luhan merengek, mata rusanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Woi, apakah Sehun baru saja mengabaikan bocah yang kebelet kekamar mandi karna melamun?

"Oh. Kamar mandinya ada diujung sana." Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna biru diujung ruangan. "Kau bisa sendiri kan?" Luhan mengangguk kemudian buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi tersebut seorang diri. Yeah! Tentu saja seorang diri. Kau fikir Sehun mau menemaninya dan mengakibatkan lelaki itu melihat anu *EHEM* Itunya..sesuatu milik Luhan yang privat –kalian pasti paham– Sehun kan 'Lelaki' normal, dia hanya takut kelepasan jika ikut masuk kekamar mandi nanti. Hoho! Oh Sehun, sifat Pervertmu sudah bersaing dengan Kai rupanya.

 **Klek!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sehun tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama dia melamun sampai bocah bermata rusa itu menyelesaikan urusannya itu.

"Hyung! Cehun hyung.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Dan detik berikutnya kedua diameter matanya melebar, lelaki itu membelalak dengan tatapan super horror. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan..bocah imut itu berdiri didepan pitu kamar mandi dengan bagian celana yang tidak dipakai –celanya berada dalam genggaman tangannya– dan baju yang diangkat keatas, menampilakn perut mungilnya yang putih bersih dan..dan..yang membuat Sehun ingin menceburkan diri kedalam kolam buaya adalah itu! itu lho, bagian privat yang kumaksud tadi. Mungil –mungkin hanya sebesar ibu jarinya–, putih, mulus tanpa mulu dan..seperti biji kenari? Haha! Asattaga! Apakah semua bocah sehabis mengeluarkan urusan dikamar mandi akan seperti itu? Setengah bugil maksudku.

"Hyung bica pakaikan Luhan celana tidak?" Luhan melompat-lompat dengan girang, membuat daerah 'berbahaya'nya bergoyang-goyang dengan imutnya. Sehun menahan nafas. Wajahnya memerah membayang hal yang iya iya.

'Ini kesempatanmu Sehun! Tinggal tarik bagian bajunya saja dan kau akan pergi kesurga! HAHA.' –itu suara manusia berbaju merah dengan sepasang tanduk disebelah kirinya.

'Tidak Sehun! Tahan dirimu. Ingat? Luhan hanya bocah tuju tahun dan kau sudah ditugasi untuk menjaganya.' –Itu suara manusia dengan pakaian serba putih dan sepasang sayap disebelah kananya. Kedua manhluk dengan atribut yang berbeda namun berwajah sama dengannya itu terus mengoceh ini itu. menyuruhnya cepat, mencegahnya dan bla bl apalah itu. Sehun merasa dunianya berputar-putar dengan hebat, membuat kepalanya langsung pusing tuju keliling.

"Hyung! Bica pakaikan celana Luhan?" Bocah itu mengernyitkan dahi dan berjalan mendekati Sehun karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dan sekarang ada dua Luhan dimata Sehun, lelaki pucat itu segera menggelang-gelang memfokuskan matanya. Dan sialnya Luhan yang menjadi dua itu kini berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Otomatis 'Kenari'nya bergoyang-goyang seperti lembayung yang melambai-lambai ingin digapai. Sehun merasa pusing dan seketika sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

 **Bruk!**

Sehun ambruk dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya –Sehun mimisan– permisa. Luhan yang melihat Sehun ambrukpun langsung panik.

"HYUNG! HYUNG KENAPA?" Luhan mendekat dan berjongkok disamping tubuh Sehun, mengguncang bahunya keras. Oh Luhannie yang cantik! Sehun mimisan karna melihatmu sayang. Poor Sehun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : Buat Versi KaiSoo ditunggu yaaaaa ;)**

 **Hehe,** **Terimakasih buat RCL sebelumnya all {} *cipoksatu-satu* -_- ada yang bilang ini mirip kayak kunjungan member ikon ke rumah Tablo? YES! THAT'** **S TRUE! Saya terispirasi dari sana dan saya juga fansnya ikon dari jaman WIN *nggananya* =))**

 **Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Arigatou ^^**

 **Byeeee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HunHan & KaiSoo – I'm Pedofil ? Chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO! GAJE!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menyeringai saat sosok mungil tanpa balutan kain mendekat kearahnya. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus seolah membutakan mata Jongin akan wajah si pemilik keindahan sempurna tersebut. Wajahnya terlalu bersinar sampai-sampai Jongin jadi silau. Lelaki tan itu mendekat tak sabaran dan langsung memeluk erat situbuh mungil yang langsung disambut kekehan manis dari sitelanjang, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengusap bibir bawah Jongin dengan sensual.

"Um..Kau menggodaku ya?" Jongin berucap dengan seringaian super mesum miliknya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu langsung menyambar bibir lelaki didepannya sebelum suara berisik menghentikan acaranya.

"Hyung! Hyung bangun..Hyung bagun hyung!" Jongin menoleh kekanan kekiri dan tak menemukan siapapun selain mereka berdua, dan saat dia kembali menatap si mungil, matanya langsung melebar saat melihat sepasang mata bulat tengah melotot kearahnya.

"HYUNG!"

 **DEG!**

"HIYAA!"

 **BRUK**

Jongin seketika membuka mata dan melotot lebar saat menemukan dirinya terjatuh dari ranjang dengan posisi memeluk guling. Dan yang paling membuatnya menyesal dan merasa bodoh adalah, kenyataan bahwa dia hanya bermimpi dan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

"Hyung akhilnya bangun juga! Yeye!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung aku mau nonton filem pororo.."

"….."

"Hyung! Kyungcoo mau nonton tipi.." Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk TV yang tertempel didinding dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"….."

"Hyung! Dimana lemotnya?"

"….."

"HYUNG! Hueeee…Eomma! Kai hyung mengabaikan Kyungcoo, huee.." Kai tersentak, lelaki itu bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan langsung panik mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis. Lelaki itu langsung bangun dari lantai –dia masih duduk dilantai sehabis jatuh dari ranjang tadi– dan membawa Kyungsoo kegendongannya.

"Cup..Cup! Kyungsoo sayang jangan menangis ya? Maaf Kai hyung hanya kaget saja tadi. Cha, kita nonton flim ya?" Kai berusaha menenangkan bocah digendongannya dengan menyetel TV yang tertempel didinding kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat keinginan awalnya terkabul bergerak minta diturunkan dan meminta remot yang langsung dengan senang hati Kai berikan. Lelaki itu menyingkir duduk disofa single disudut kamar sambil memijit pelipisnya setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidak menangis dan sibuk mencari-cari channel berisi kartun favoritnya.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila," Kai berguman frustasi, lelaki itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tertawa seorang diri melihat pororo kesayangannya. Well, siapa juga yang tidak kaget saat membuka mata dan menemukan seseorang yang –EHEM! Menarik perhatian– tiba-tiba ada didepanmu? Dengan jarak yang dekat pula. Beruntung Kai tadi bisa melawan alam bawah sadarnya, jika tidak mungkin dia bisa terperangkap dalam Genjutsu selamanya –abaikan! Kai kadang terlalu berlebihan memang– Pokoknya Kai hanya merasa shocked saat ini.

"Kai hyung!" Kyungsoo memanggil dan melambai ceria kearahnya. Mendadak Kai berdebar melihat senyum bocah itu, otaknya mulai mengandai-andai jika Kyungsoo adalah lelaki remaja yang manis dan polos yang memanggil minta ditemani diatas ranjang.

 **PLAK!**

ASTAGA! Catat Kai! Kyungsoo hanya bocah lima tahun. Mungkin Kai harus menempelkan angka 5 pada jidat Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu ingat jika Kyungsoo masih seorang bocah. Dan dia harus membuang jauh-jauh semua khayalannya tentang Kyungsoo –yang sangat disayangkan bertubuh sexy itu– Lelaki itu duduk dipinggir ranjang disamping Kyungsoo yang asik menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki kecilnya.

"Kyungsoo sudah makan?" Kai akhirnya bersuara mencoba menetralisir keadaan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya was-was apabila dia lepas kendali atas tubuh bocah yang kelewat imut ini.

"Cudah." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Kai kemudian focus lagi pada TV didepannya. "Hiyaa, Klong lucu cekali kan hyung? Lihat..lihat itu pololo." Kyungsoo memekik senang saat penguin ber helm biru itu bermain ice skating dengan teman kodoknya yang berwarna hijau, Krong.

"Kau suka Pororo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai menatap kartun didepannya sambil berfikir. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan Penguin didepannya kemudian terkekeh saat menemukan kesamaan keduanya, yaitu mata yang sama-sama bulat.

"Yasudah, nanti Hyung akan belikan boneka pororo untukmu," Kalimat barusan membuat kedua bola mata Kyungsoo berbinar, bocah itu sontak melompat menaiki ranjang dan menatap penuh puppy eyes kearah Kai –yang rasanya ingin pingsan saja–

"Benalkah?"

"Hm,"

"Yehet! Janji ya hyung?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kai. Mereka melakukan Pinkie Promise.

"Yehet! Telimakacih ya hyung." Kyungsoo langsung mengabaikan kartun favoritnya dan berhambur memeluk Kai yang kini melotot lebar. Pasalnya bocah itu memeluk lehernya terlalu erat ditambah adegan meloncat-loncat yang membuat Kai mau tidak mau mendekapnya kepelukannya. Widih! Kai tersenyum aneh saat menyadari betapa mungilnya tubuh Kyungsoo dan terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Kkk! 'Aku harus bertanya pada hyungdeul kenapa bocah ini ada disini,' batinnya dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Kyungsoo bersamamu kan?" Suho bertanya sesaat setelah Kai menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Keadaan dorm sepi sekali, pasti hyung yang lain masih molor, fikir Kai.

"Dia sedang menonton kartun favoritnya," Jawab Kai sambil membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Kenapa dia ada disini? dan tiba-tiba sudah masuk begitu saja kekamarku," Meski Kai tidak merasa keberatan juga sih, dia hanya merasa penasaran kenapa bocah itu ada disini –terlebih dikamarnya– Oh! Apa karna seminggu ini dia tidak sempat berkunjung makanya Kyungsoo datang kesini karna merindukannya? hihi.

"Leeteuk sunbae yang menitipkannya kesini, dia dan istrinya ada acara sampai malam. Dan katanya sih baby sister mereka tidak masuk." Jelas Suho. Kai mendengarkan dengan baik dan mendekati hyungnya yang sedang nonton TV diruang tengah itu.

"Jadi Duo Park ada disini?" Suho mengangguk dan menunjuk kamar Sehun dengan dagunya. "Kurasa Luhan menyukai Sehun, bocah itu hanya mau bermain bersama Sehun. Dan.." Suho menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap Kai dengan penuh selidik. Kai balas menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tidak berfikir ingin 'mengiya-iyakan' Kyungsoo kan?"

"Hah?" Kai melongo ditempat, lelaki itu masih mencerna ucapan hyungnya dan seketika dia merasa speechless.

"Astaga hyung! Aku ini masih waras, mana mungkin aku 'mengiya-iyakan' anak orang? Bocah lima tahun pula." Ya meski pada awalnya aku ingin sekali mengajaknya bercinta karna bokong mungilnya yang sexy itu– lanjut Kai dalam hati.

"Oh! Baguslah. Kau itukan mesum, ingat apa yang kau bilang seminggu yang lalu setelah pulang dari rumah Leeteuk sunbae?" Kai mengedip, lelaki itu memutar ulang memorinya mencoba mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan saat itu.

 **"** **Aku ingin bercinta dengan Kyungsoo," –Kai.**

Oh! Kata itu, hehe. Kai nyengir. Lelaki itu membuat tanda peace kearah Suho yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian kembali kedalam kamarnya menemui Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo akan disini sampai malam? Asik! Dia bisa berlama-lama bermain dengan bocah itu dong?

Baru saja Kai akan memanggil bocah imut yang kini tiduran diranjangnya sebelum suara cempreng khas anak kecil menggema keras dari kamar sebelah.

"Kyung-"

"HYAAAA! CEHUN HYUNG JANGAN MATI,"

 **.**

 **.**

Semua member EXO kini berkumpul diruang tengah dengan Luhan yang masih menangis sesenggukan –yang coba ditenangkan oleh Chanyeol dengan cara menggendongnya– dan Kyungsoo yang bersandar nyaman digendongan Kai. Astaga! Manusia itu masih sempat mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bersentuhan secara fisik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi..bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi Sehun? Luhan yang menangis dan Kau yang mimisan." Kris yang masih berpenampilan awut-awutan efek bangun tidur itu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, menatap penuh selidik kearah Sehun yang kini menggelepar disofa dengan dagu terangkat guna menghentikan pendarahan pada hidungnya. Well, teriakan Luhan yang cukup keras tadi mampu membangunkan semua manusia yang ada didorm tersebut, mereka termasuk Kai yang menggendong Kyungsoo sontak menuju kekamar Sehun dan menemukan lelaki itu tergeletak dilantai dengan darah dihidungnya, sementara disampingnya Luhan berjongkok sambil menangis, terlebih bocah itu dalam keadaan tanpa celana. Beruntung Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu mesum –yah mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan Kai dan Sehun hanya berbeda dua puluh lima persen lah– langsung memakaikan Luhan celana dan menenangkan bocah manis itu dalam gendongannya. Yah Chanyeol melakukan hal itu karna dia memang tak bisa melihat seorang anak kecil menangis, hal inilah yang menjadikannya terpilih bermain Superman of Return episode lalu ;bukan seperti tetangga sebelah yang modus' –Kai–

"Atau jangan-jangan.." Kris menggantungkan ucapannya dengan mata memincing, semua memberpun menatap kearahnya menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. Lelaki pirang itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Sesuai bukti yang dia lihat secara langsung tadi, terlebih keadaan Luhan yang cukup ekstrim dan pertimbangan tentang tingkat kemesuman maknaenya, dia menyimpulkan bahwa,

"Kau memaksa Luhan bercinta kan? Memaksa membuka celananya, kemudian saat kau akan membuka bajunya Luhan menendang hidungmu sampai berdarah. Iya kan? Dasar Pedofil!" Tuduh Kris langsung.

 **1 Detik**

 **2 Detik**

 **3 Detik**

"KAU GILA HYUNG!" Protes Sehun tidak terima, lelaki itu terduduk dengan mata mendelik tidak percaya. Sementara semua member termasuk Kai menjatuhkan dagunya keras-keras atas simpulan Leader mereka barusan. Chen langsung mengecek dahi hyungnya dan seketika bergidik membuat gerakan mengibas tangannya seolah jidat mulus Kris yang baru dia sentuh dengan punggung tangannya itu sangat panas bagai api yang membara.

"Dia panas," Bisiknya pelan pada diri sendiri dan Kris yang sayangnya mendengar itu langsung melotot. "Apa katamu hah?" Sentaknya pada Chen yang langsung ambil langkah seribu kedapur.

"Aku tidak seperti itu hyung! Astaga! Aku bukan Pedofil. Aku hanya mimisan saja, oke? Jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam menyimpulkan." Ucap Sehun sambil memencet ujung hidung bangirnya agar darah pada hidungnya berhenti mengalir.

"Mimisan karna melihat bagian bawah tubuh Luhan kan?" Selidik Kris masih kuekueh dengan opininya.

"Ti..Tidak kok," Elak Sehun dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Tuh, buktinya kau merona! Dasar pedofil." Kai menyahut dengan nada mengejek, membuat Sehun langsung menunjuknya dengan tissue yang masih kotor akibat darahnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku, dasar mesum! Lihat saja, kau pasti sebentar lagi akan memperkosa Kyungsoo kan?" Tuduhnya dan Kai memasang wajah datarnya meski dadanya kini mulai berdegup kencang atas ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Buktinya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja kan? Iya kan Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi O.O dia menatap kearah hyungnya yang kini terlelap dalam gendongan Chanyeol setelah lelah habis menangis.

"Sudahlah. Dasar kalian ini. Yeol tolong amankan Luhan kekamarmu saja ya," Suho yang sedari tadi hanya memijit pelipisnya akhirnya melerai.

"Oke hyung." Beruntunglah EXO punya Chanyeol yang bisa diandalkan, lelaki itu dengan sayang membawa Luhan kekamarnya. Sehun melirik lewat sudut matanya, dalam hati dia sedikit dongkol saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang menggendong Luhan saat ini. Bagaimana jika status **'Bagian yang paling disuka oleh Luhan'** perpindah pada Chanyeol? NO!

"Kau mengatakan seolah aku ini predator yang akan memangsa Luhan hyung," Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar menyuarakan kekesalannya setelah meilhat Chanyeol lenyap dibalik pintu.

"Kau memang predator dan Luhan adalah ikan kecil yang kapan saja bisa kau mangsa," Kris memutar bola mata malas dan beralih menatap tajam kearah Kai yang kini berdebar. "Dan kau." Tunjuknya pada Kai.

"Awas jika aku melihatmu mengapa-apakan dia," Kris membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan jari telunjuknya plus wajah garang yang membuat Kyungsoo merengut takut. "Aku bersumpah akan memotong 'Mr. Junior' kebanggaanmu itu hidup-hidup.." Sambil menunjuk bagian bawah milik Kai dengan horror. Kai menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Berlebihan sekali sih. Lihat! Kyungsoo takut melihat wajah jelekmu tahu," Ucap Kai ngeles –tanpa menyadari mata Kris yang mendelik tajam kearahnya– menjadikan ketakutan Kyungsoo atas wajah jelek Kris barusan sebagai pengalihan. Lelaki itupun berlalu dari sana membawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya dibarengi pekikan Kris yang bahkan mampu membangunkan seseorang yang sudah tidur dibawah tanah –hantu–

"YA! MANUSIA HITAM JELEK! AKU INI TAMPAN TAHU." Pekiknya nyaring, suaranya yang berat sangat ekstrim saat berteriak. Reaksi Suho dan Sehun?

 **Gwak..Gwak!**

Suho memutar bola matanya malas saat puluhan burung dara yang biasanya bertengger di kabel depan dorm mereka beterbangan pergi, Sehun mengorek telinganya dan suara berisik gedebak-gedebuk karna jatuhan panci yang berasal dari dapur. Mungkin Chen yang sedang memasak air itu terkejut atas pekikan Kris barusan dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pancinya.

"AWH! KRIS SIALAN! SUARAMU MEMBUATKU TERKEJUT BODOH! HAMPIR SAJA TANGANKU TERKENA AIR PANAS TAHU,"

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengumpat tertahan saat mendengar keributan diruang tengah, lelaki itu segera menurunkan Kyungsoo keatas ranjang.

"Lulu hyung kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polos, bocah itu menatap Kai meminta penjelasan.

"Luhan hyung tidak apa-apa. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidur siang saja ya?" Kyungsoo menggelang, bocah itu masih betah memasang ekspresi menuntut ditambah bibir yang mengerucut. Membuat Kai ingin sekali membenarkan perkataaan Kris dan Sehun barusan.

"Luhan hyung hanya lelah setelah bermain dengan Sehun hyung."

"Tapi Lulu hyung menangis,"

"Dia tadi digigit lebah kecil, tapi tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol hyung sudah menjaganya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidur ya?" Bocah itu akhirnya mengangguk, dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menghidupkan TV melalui remot yang tergeletak disampingnya. Kai menghela nafas diam-diam, lelaki itu berniat mandi, namun suara ponsel menghentikannya, lelaki itu mendekati nakas tempat ponselnya berada.

 **From : Albino!**

 **'** **Jangan lupa kita ada jadwal di Radio Sukira sore ini pukul 3. Hanya kita beruda, kau dan aku. Sehun dan Kai. Biarkan Duo Park bersama hyungdeul lainnya. Aku juga ingin menjaga jarak dulu dengan Luhan.'**

Kai mengerjap dan memukul jidatnya saat dia melupakan jadwalnya hari ini. Yeah hari ini hanya dia dan Sehun yang pergi untuk keacara yang dipandu oleh Ryeowook sunbae itu. Namun Kai menyeringai membaca pesan terakhir dari Sehun. Tuh kan, ada 'apa-apa' antara Sehun dan bocah itu, Kai yakin Sehun pasti akan bercerita dengannya nanti. Lelaki itu meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas nakas kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk memebrsihkan diri –setelah sebelumnya menengok Kyungsoo sebentar–

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir setengah jam Kai habiskan waktunya di dalam kamar mandi, lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut saat menemukan Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Fikirnya Kyungsoo sudah terlelap saat ini. Dengan cepat dia meraih pakaiannya dan kembali kekamar mandi untuk memakainya. Hei, terlalu memalukan memakainya didepan Kyungsoo meski bocah itu hanya anak berumur lima tahun. Kai keluar dari kamar mandi memakai celana jins hitam ketat dan kaus biasa berwarna orange.

"Kyungsoo belum tidur?" Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan bocah itu menggelang dengan mata sedikit berat. Kai menatap jam dan masih memiliki dua jam sebelum dia bersiap pergi.

"Kyungsoo harus tidur siang. Sini Kai hyung temani," Kai merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, mencium aroma wangi yang segar ;Kyungsoo membawa dirinya dengan nyaman kedalam pelukan Kai; Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah agak mampu mengontrol diri sehingga tidak mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan saat Kyungsoo memeluknya ;seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya;

"Kai hyung wangi,"

"Hm. Terimakasih! Kyungsoo tidur ya? Kai hyung mau pergi dulu sebentar," Kyungsoo sontak melepas pelukannya dan menatap tak suka pada Kai.

"Kai hyung mau pelgi kemana? Kyungcoo ikut," Bocah itu kini merengek.

"Tidak boleh. Kai hyung hanya sebentar kok, nanti pulangnya hyung akan membelikan Kyungsoo boneka Pororo. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo merengut, namun tak urung dia mengangguk menerima penawaran menggiurkan barusan.

"Hyung harus pergi. Kyungsoo tidur siang dulu ya? Nanti kalau butuh sesuatu keluar dan minta pada hyung yang lain ya?"

"Tapi Kyungcoo takut,"

"Huh? Takut?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Takut pada hyung belambut seperti api yang menyelamkan cepelti zombie itu," Kai terdiam mendengar aduan Kyungsoo barusan. Namun detik berikutnya dia menahan tawa saat bocah polos ini baru mengatakan bahwa KRIS mirip ZOMBIE. HAHA! Siapa lagi member EXO yang berambut pirang selain Kris? Haha! Tuhkan, anak kecil tidak bohong loh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bukan Zombie, hanya wajahnya saja yang jelek. Kyungsoo bisa minta tolong pada hyung yang lainnya kok. Oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai tersenyum sok manis ;padahal ingin sekali rasanya dia tertawa berguling-guling menrtawakan Leader galaknya itu;

"Jangan lupa boneka buat Kyungcoo ya," Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria kembali dan kini dia mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi kanan milik Kai.

 **DEG!**

Ciuman dari Kyungsoo masih membuat jantungnya seperti genderang siap berperang. Lelaki itu melongo parah, namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum evil.

"Yang ini tidak? Dia akan menangis karna hanya dia yang tidak dicium lho," Kai menunjuk pipi kirinya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo yang polos berhasil dikelabuhi. Bocah itu mendaratkan satu ciuman manis dipipi kirinya dan Kai langsung tersenyum mesum.

"Yang ini tidak?" Kai menunjuk bibirnya dan Kyungsoo sempat ragu, namun bocah itu mengecup bibir tebal Kai dengan ceria. Dan Kai? Jangan bilang. Dia rasanya seperti tercebur dalam lubang buaya sekarang. Lelaki itu gemas, dia kemudian mengecup balik bibir mungil Kyungsoo dengan bumbu sedikit –hanya sedikit kok– lumatan. Lelaki itu segera beranjak dan keluar kamar dengan perasan campur aduk. Aduh! Apa baru saja dia menjadi PEDOFIL?

"Heh. Kenapa mukamu seperti habis dikejar hantu eh?" Chanyeol muncul dari dapur dan duduk disofa menonton TV bersama Chen.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau baru saja menelanjangi Kyungsoo ya?" Kai berdecih setelah berhasil mengontrol raut wajahnya. "Berlebihan sekali sih kau ini hyung. Aku dan Sehun ada jadwal. Tolong jaga duo Park ya? Kyungsoo tidur didalam." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, yang dibicarakan –Sehun– muncul dari dalam kamarnya dengan setelan baju rapi. Dia memberi kode mata agar mereka segera berangkat. Keduanya berpamitan dan sama-sama mengatakan 'aku titip duo Park' kepada hyungnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Cih. Mereka itu, dasar Pedofil." Chanyeol mendecih dan mencomot kripik kentang milik Chen yang langsung protes. Saat asik menonton TV, terdengar bel dari arah pintu.

"Ck! Pasti itu kerjaan duo maknae," Guman Chen yang merasa sedang dikerjai oleh duo maknaenya. Pasalnya keduanya selalu usil pada hyungdeulnya. Mereka baru keluar beberapa menit yang lalu kan? Mungkin itu keisengan keduanya, memencel bel dengan sengaja meski dia sudah tahu passwort pintunya.

 **Ting! Tong!**

"Yeol. Buka pintunya, sepertinya itu bukan Kai dan Sehun," Perintah Chen.

"Aish! Kenapa aku sih?"

"Kau kan lebih muda dariku, sudah cepat! Siapa tahu itu manager."

"Hubungannya aku lebih muda darimu dengan membuka pintu itu apa?" Kuekueh Chanyeol.

"Ck! Telinga lebar cepat buka pintunya atau kutendang kau sekarang juga." Chen mendelik sangar dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit dengan ekspresi malas. Chen yang marah bisa menyamai Kris. Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan kearah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat layar intercom dan seketika ;pandangannya yang tadi tinggal setengah karna malas; langsung melebar saat menemukan sosok lelaki manis yang imut dengan tubuh mungil ;tapi dia bukan bocah. Hm, Chanyeol menebaknya sebagai bocah SMP; tengah berdiri sambil melambai imut kearahnya. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak dari bawah keatas, kemudian kembali kebawah dan keatas lagi.

"Annyeong haseyo.." Sapanya sambil tersenyum dengan puppy eyesnya yang mampu membuat dagu Chanyeol jatuh saat itu juga.

 **Wait!**

Chanyeol.. ARE YOU THE NEXT PEDOFIL?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla ^.^))~**

 **Ada yang bisa tebak siapa orang yang dateng ke dorm member EXO? Yang bener dapet tiket konser EXO *belisendiritapi :3**

 **Ada yang nunggu ff abal satu ini? *engga -_- *yaudahguebalik XDD! Semoga di chapter ini engga mengecewakan ya ^^ Kalo garing, thypo, gaje udah biasa. Laxy ngga tahu apakah ini lucu ato engga sih, cuman suka aja bikin Kris agak anu gitu/? Haha! Sesuai permintaan, mungkin nanti ada pair lain yang muncul dikit-dikit XDD Tapi siapakah COPEL itu? -_- Bisa tebak?**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavoritkan dan menyempatkan diri memberi Riview *Gamsa ^3^ Sayang kalian {}**

 **Thank's to :**

 **cici :** Iya chingu, ada kesalahan teknis. Tapi uda Laxy benerin kok ^^

 **BlackXX :** Kyungsoo emang polos gemesin . Thanks kembali *bow*

 **kkaisoo :** Makasih uda suka chingu ^.^ Thypo its my style, jadi maklum kalo thypo berserakan. Laxy orangnya agak males trus suka ngga teliti, ngedit Cuma sekali aja, jadi yaa..banyak thypo deh =))

 **younlaycious98 :** Punya Luhan Cuma sebesar jarinya Sehun :v Makasih.. ini chap lanjutannya. Semoga suka ^^

 **WindaHunHanYeol :** SeKai ngga mabuk kok, cuman mungkin pesona HanSoo terlalu silau sampe SeKai ngga pandang umur -! Ini nextnya *Gomawo..

 **lianiamiDYO :** Haii Ami *hug* Sebenernya ini bukan ff pertama Laxy, tapi ini ff pertama yang Laxy share di ffn. Um.. manggil apa ya? Apa aja boleh kok ^^ Laxy lebih tua dari kamu *merasatua -_- Panggilan Laxy dirumah Tarisha, tapi biasanya Laxy dipanggil 'Bang Kris' yaa ato apalah, terserah kamu.. MAKASIH YA *CAPSLOCK JEBOL*

 **hanachoco :** Kyungsoo ngga suka Suho chingu, maunya cuman sama Kai =)) Ini nextnya *Gamsa*

 **Kim YeHyun :** Makasih ^^ KaiSoo here..

 **himekaruLI :** Holla. Aku baru di ffn. Saya readers juga kok ^^ biasanya kalo komen pake nama 'Kimbab1398' tapi saya uda nulis beberapa fict setahun belakangan ini. Makasih kembali..Laxy HHS kok (meski lebih banyak Kaisoonya *hehe) MAKASIH YA *CAPSLOCK JEBOL AGAIN* Dan buat NC *Umh..Laxy masih engga tahu -_- T.T

 **BabyBuby :** Kalo NC'an kasiankan si Kyungsoo. Cuz anunya/? Si Kai Kebesaran -_- *Gamsa*

 **Maple Fujoshi2309 :** Pendek ya? Hehe. Ceritanya ini Laxy bikin sf, jadi ya pendek *hehe uda Laxy usahain panjang ya..*Gamsa*

 **Xiao luhannie :** Haha ya begetolah chingu ^^ Makasih yaaa ^^

 **.35 :** ini uda *gamsa*

 **SebutLuhan3x :** Sehun cocok jadi pelawak deh -_- *HEHE! Uda next! Gamsa..

 **ryaauliao :** HUEEE~ Laxy engga pindah kok, cuman bertransmigrasi ajin! Laxy tetep apdet di fp kok! ^^Makasih yaa..bakal Laxy usahain fast update kok =))

 **beng beng max :** Iya kesalahan teknis *maaf ya ^^

 **Luhanniee :** Ah maaf, itu waktu sharenya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis. Maaf ya! Tapi uda Laxy benerin kok *Gamsa*

 **Krasivyybaek :** Iya keulang. Maaf ya! Ada kesalahan teknis waktu ngesaharenya *hehe* uda Laxy benerin kok =)) *Gamsa*

 **FLAn2910sh :** Iya, maaf ya ada kesalahan teknis. Uda Laxy benerin kok =))

 **Guest :** Iya chingu. Entar ada side storynya sendiri-sendiri kok *Gamsa*

 **Baim :** Mereka emang saling melengkapi *Gamsa*

 **Boboiboyolo :** iya Laxy usahain fast update. Buat pasangan mas agus sama mbak Yuni. Emh, tuh muncul *hehe. *gamsa*

 **Mira :** Oke.. *Gamsa

 **anoncikiciw :** Laxy juga suka copel Teukso *tapi pas masih di WGM aja *hehe. Engga end kok! *Gamsa..

 **oh chaca :** Oke chingu *Gamsa..

 **seventeenday :** Uda lanjut.. *Gamsa..

 **Vita Williona Venus :** Umur SeKai Laxy samain di dunia nyata. 22 tahun kan? Wookeh! Makasih yeth..

 **Azakayana Yume :** Engga ending, masih Laxy lanjut. Gamsa..

 **loveHEENJABUJA :** Uda baca di fp ya? Hehe *nyengir *Makasih..

 **revaAisyah1004 :** Bukan end kok. Makasih..

 **Sofia Magdalena :** Kaisoo diusahain banyak, Hunhan juga *seimbang deh *hehe *Makasih

 **KiranMelodi :** Uda chingu *Gamsa..

 **DyOnly One :** IYA! Saya manusia sama(?) di Exo Kaisoo & Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction kok! Makasih yaa..

 **Zoldyk :** Gamsa eaa..

 **SPPhunhan :** IYETH! Laxy suka iKON'nya terutama uri Double B *Kyaaa *fangrilmulai. Ini pair utamanya HunHan & KaiSoo, tapi satu-satu dulu. Makasih ya..

 **JSS131816 :** Iya. Makasih ya..

 **YWALin7 :** Makasih..

 **YoungHeeSEHUN94 :** Diusahain fast update kok! Makasih yaa..

 **:** Oke. Makasih..

 **LisnaOhLu120 :** Udah. Gamsa..

 **Noval ohS3XiLu :** Makasih..

 **Julihrc :** Makasih..

 **hunhan721 :** Hehe. Makasih ya..

 **NoonaLu :** Makasih..

 **duanda.r :** Makasih..

 **7luhanxo :** Makasih. **.**

 **kimyori95 :** Ini emang terinspirasi dari Mix&Match eps.5 pas kunjungan kerumah Tablo itu chingu ^^ Makasih..

 **egatoti :** Sehun melongo karna masih terpesona sama Luhan chingu. Makasih ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's**


	4. Chapter 4

**HunHan & KaiSoo – I'm Pedofil ? Chap 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO! GAJE!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"WHAT? Jadi kau pengasuh Duo Park?" Chanyeol memekik heboh dengan ekspresi mulut terbuka –bahkan lalatpun sanggup masuk dengan mudah– membuat Lelaki manis yang baru saja datang dan mengaku sebagai pengasuh sementara Duo Park itu merasa ilfeel.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanyanya sewot.

"Tentu!" Jawab Chanyeol cepat, dia menujuk tubuh mungil lelaki didepannya dengan telunjuk panjangnya. "Maksudku, kau itu masih bocah SMP. Dan kau akan mengasuh dua bocah itu? memangnya kau sanggup?" Meski Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan ekspresi khawatir, namun hal itu rupanya menyinggung perasaan lelaki manis yang kini mendengus sebal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku bukan bocah SMP! Namaku Byun Baekhyun dan aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun tahu! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi seperti tiang sampai menganggapku kecil! Dasar idiot!" Lelaki manis bernama Baekhyun itu memekik tertahan sementara Chanyeol rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Jadi.. Lelaki mungil nan manis bak bocah SMP ini sudah dua puluh satu tahun? Sungguh? Ternyata didunia ini ada juga fisik serta rupa yang menipu. Aduh Chanyeol salah presepsi. Eh tapi tunggu! Jika Baekhyun sudah diatas umur, jadi.. Asik! Dia tidak Pedofil dong? Kekkkk!

"Ada apa sih?" Rupanya vokalis EXO itu mendengar suara pekikan Baekhyun dan merasa terganggu, Chen bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati pintu masuk dengan wajah malas, dia menguap sebentar menatap tamunya dan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum aneh dengan ekspresi malas.

"Kau siapa?" Tunjuknya pada Baekhyun.

"Namaku Baekhyun dan aku adalah pengasuh Duo Park!" Chen menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun dari atas kebawah kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Oh," Komentarnya. "Mereka sedang tidur siang didalam kamar!" Chen membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi, namun dia teringat sesuatu dan kembali berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Ahya, apa kau tahu siapa kami?" Chen menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol. Well, EXO sangat terkenal dan memiliki ribuan fans. Mungkinkah bocah ini mengenal mereka? Karna Chen merasa heran saja kenapa Baekhyun tidak histeris melihat idola terkenal seperti mereka. Bahkan ibu–ibu penjual Sushi dikedai depan pernah pingsan setelah mengambil selfie dengannya.

"Kalian?" Baekhyun balas menunjuk Chen dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Aku tahu kok! Kalian itu member EXO yang terkenal itu kan? Aku juga punya lagu Growl diponselku," Ucapnya. Dan Chanyeol kini mulai berbinar sambil memasang ekspresi sok kerennya. Jika Baekhyun tahu bahkan memiliki lagu Growl diponselnya, kemungkinan besar dia juga tahu siapa dirinya.

"EXO terdiri dari enam member kan? Tapi yang aku tahu hanya dua wajah membernya saja!" Baekhyun memasang pose berfikir sementara Chen dan Chanyeol sama–sama menjatuhkan dagunya. Apa? bocah ini tidak hafal muka–muka member EXO?

"Apa kau Kai si dancer itu?" Dia menunjuk Chen yang langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berfikir yang terlihat imut –membuat Chanyeol ingin menggigit kaki meja saking gemasnya– "Apa kau Suho? Ah, tapi seingatku di MV EXO tidak ada lelaki tinggi dengan telinga serta mata bulat sepertimu." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang langsung shock ditempat. A-apa katanya? Rapper tampan sepertinya dibilang telinga lebar dan mata bulat? Seketika dia langsung membayangkan Yoda –makhluk bertelinga lebar dan mata bulat– dan dia langsung menggelang ngeri.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi.. memelas?

"Kau Suho kan?" Ucapnya polos dan Chanyeol langsung membenturkan jidatnya ketembok.

"Sebenarnya kau ini tahu EXO atau tidak sih?" Tanya Chen gemas.

"Aku tahu! Aku sering nonton MV kalian, cuman yang selalu kuawasi itu-"

"Hoi. Ada apa sih ribut–ribut?" Kris sang tokoh Pangeran yang baru bangun tidur dengan muka awut–awutan itu muncul tanpa diundang, mengusap dahi mulusnya dengan mata setengah melek.

"–Kris!" Baekhyun cengo dengan mulut terbuka dan mata mengedip. Lelaki jangkung dengan rambut pirang dihadapannya ini., Uwoh! Jika ini didalam animasi, mata coklat Baekhyun pasti sudah berkaca–kaca menatap si pangeran Anime tampan yang sedang dikelilingi blink–blink tersebut.

"K- Kri..Kris?" Baekhyun berucap gagap dengan kaki bergetar lemas. God! Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan bias a.k.a pangeran impiannya itu.

"Ya?" Kris menatap lelaki kecil yang menyebut namanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah –pose keren yang membuat Baekhyun rasanya akan mimisan–

"KRIS! KYAAAAA! KAU ADALAH BIASKUU! HIYAAAAA!" Baekhyun langsung memekik histeris khas fangirling sambil berlari kecil menerjang tubuh jangkung Kris yang langsung shock ditempat. Sementara Chen dan Chanyeol langsung sweetdrop!

"Kau pasti Kris kan? Yaampun, aku mengagumimu sejak melihat MV History lho! Astaga! Kau terlihat sangat keren dan aku langsung jatuh cinta. Kau adalah biasku di EXO! Aaa, boleh minta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama?" Baekhyun mengedip dengan puppy eyesnya. Membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin menendang wajah Kris yang sayangnya tampan itu kedalam sumur. Dan reaksi Kris? Lelaki pirang itu mengerling tampan sambil mengusap ujung rambutnya, semakin membuat Baekhyun histeris. Oh! Benar kan? Fansku itu sangat banyak! Ck! Tidak ada yang meragukan ketampananku –Kris!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siaran Radio Sukira baru saja selesai. Kai dan Sehun segera bangkit dari kursi tamu dan membungkuk pada semua kru serta Ryeowook selaku pembawa acara. Keduanya kemudian beriringan menuju ruang ganti yang telah disiapkan.

"Kau pulang dulua saja Hun, aku akan ketoko membelikan Kyungsoo boneka!" Kai berucap sambil membasuh mukanya, meraih jaket serta peralatan menyamarnya –masker, topi dan kaca mata– sementara Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku ikut," Ucap Sehun. "Aku akan bilang pada manager agar dia pulang sendiri ke perusahaan." Lanjutnya dan Kai hanya menjawab terserah. Setelah Sehun berpamitan pada managernya yang memberi izin, kedua lelaki tampan itu keluar dari gedung radio dan membaur bersama orang–orang ditrotoar kota.

"Menurutmu aku harus membelikan apa untuk Luhan?" Sehun disampingnya bertanya meminta saran.

"Sesuatu yang dia suka. Kyungsoo suka Pororo!" Sahut Kai. Keduanya berbelok memasuki sebuah toko yang memajang puluhan macam boneka didalam etalase besar. Seorang pegawai paruh baya menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Hell, keduanya beruntung karna keadaan toko tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka cukup leluasa tanpa khawatir pada sesaeng fans atau ppaparazzi.

"Omong–omong, kenapa kau tadi mimisan?" Kai bertanya saat lelaki itu tengah sibuk memilih satu diantara puluhan boneka pororo yang terpajang didepannya. Semuanya lucu dan matanya mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Ah, rasa–rasanya Kai ingin sekali membeli semua boneka ini untuk Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Kurasa hormon serta orientasi seksualku sedang bermasalah." Sahut Sehun gusar dengan kepala menunduk.

"Itu wajar sih bagi remaja yang akan menginjak dewasa seperti kita. Permasalahannya jangan sampai kau berfikir melampiaskan itu semua pada Luhan."

"Kau fikir kau juga tidak begitu?" Kai menoleh menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa aku terlihat ingin mencabuli Kyungsoo dan menjadi Pedofil?"

"Ya," Kai tersenyum geli. "Kau juga," Balasnya.

"Kita impas!" Sahut Sehun dengan seringaian kecil. "Well, aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya sih. Yeah, hanya saja saat Luhan setengah bugil tadi. Mmh, tiba–tiba saja aku langsung mimisan. Apakah menurutmu itu suatu bukti bahwa aku Pedofil?"

"Tentu! Aku juga merasakannya saat mencium Kyungsoo, tapi untungnya aku bisa mengendalikan itu." Sehun terperangah, menatap Kai dengan ekspresi kaget sekaligus horror.

"K-kau menciumnya?" Tanyanya dengan shock.

"Yep! Dibibir dengan bumbu sedikit lumatan."

 **Plak!**

"Ahk! Sakit bodoh!" Umpat Kai saat Sehun dengan seenak dengkul menjeplak jidat mulusnya, lelaki tan itu mendengus.

"Kau lebih Pedofil dariku man! Aku seujung jaripun belum menyentuhnya."

"Tapi kau juga pernah dicium kan oleh Luhan?" Tuduh Kai tidak terima.

"Memang benar! Tapi hanya sebatas dipipi dan tanpa bumbum lumatan. Wasshup man?! Kau maju selangkah lebih awal."

"Kalau begitu cepat kejar juga!" Kai menyeringai lebar dibalik maskernya, Keduanya kemudian terkekeh geli atas khayalan berlebihan mereka.

"Tapi aku merasa malu bertemu Luhan," Ucap Sehun dengan wajah kembali gusar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak telanjang didepannya kan?" Tanya Kai frontal.

"Sialan kau!" Sehun berdecak sambil mengikuti langkah Kai yang sudah selesai memilih boneka untuk Kyungsoo kekasir. "Aku hanya malu setelah kejadian tadi. Mimisan karna melihat tubuh polosnya? Astaga! Ini rekor buruk." Umpat Sehun.

"Tapi Luhan masih bocah. Kurasa dia tidak akan mengerti."

"Kau benar sih." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi setelah ini aku akan sulit bertemu Luhan."

"Kenapa?" Kai meletakkan boneka untuk Kyungsoo diatas meja kasir –saat ini bagian dia membayar– kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Tolong dibungkus ya." Ucapnya pada siwanita kasir kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Apa karna tuduhan bodoh Kris?"

"Tuduhan mencabuli Luhan maksudmu? Ck! Naga itu memang bodoh. Hyungdeul yang lain pasti akan selalu mengawasiku jika bersama Luhan."

"Mungkin. Tapi hei, kau terlihat seaka–akan sedang patah hati? Apa kau tengah jatuh cinta pada bocah berumur tujuh tahun?" Kai berdecak mengambil boneka yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

"Berapa?" Tanyanya pada si wanita kasir. "Semuanya lima puluh ribu won." Kemudian menyerahkan uang pada si wanita kasir sambil berguman terimakasih. "Kembaliannya ambil saja." Dan dia melangkah pergi diikuti Sehun.

"Gawat jika seandainya kita benar–benar jatuh hati pada Duo Park!"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah." Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jalani saja apa yang sedang terjadi. Perasaan dan kasih sayang seseorang tidak bisa diremehkan! Biarkan nanti waktu yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"But, Pedofil is so bad!"

"And always sad ending!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai dan Sehun sampai di dorm bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang baru bangun dari tidur siangnya –dan Luhan belum bangun– Bocah manis itu merengek kecil dan saat ini sedang dalam gendongan Baekhyun –pengasuh kecil– itu mengusap bahunya lembut sambil bernyanyi kecil berharap agar Kyungsoo tidak menangis.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai refleks langsung parno saat melihat Kyungsoo–NYA digendong oleh orang asing, apalagi didorm mereka. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dan hampir saja merebut Kyungsoo jika saja bocah manis itu tidak sadar akan kedatangannya.

"Kai hyung!" Ucapnya serak, dan dia bergerak–gerak minta turun dari gendongan Baekhyun lalu merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya –tanda ingin digendong oleh Kai– Lelaki tan itu meletakkan hadiah untuk Kyungsoo dilantai sebelum membawa bocah manis kesayangannya itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya tidak bersahabat pada sosok Baekhyun yang hanya mengkerutkan dahi dalam, dia sedang berfikir keras.

"Kau pasti Kai." Gumannya kecil.

"Apa?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap lelaki kecil ini. "Maksudku kau itu siapa dan kenapa bisa disini? Menggendong Kyungsoo juga." Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada posessifnya pada bocah manis itu.

"Ak-"

"Dia baby sister Duo Park!" Chanyeol muncul dari dalam kamarnya memotong ucapan Baekhyun sekaligus jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah merengut karna ucapannya dipotong.

"Baby sister? Oh," Respon Kai dan kembali focus pada Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Luhan?" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung sebagai penonton angkat bicara, menanyakan sosok Luhan pada Chanyeol –karna yang dia tahu terakhir sebelum dia mimisan, Luhan bersama Chanyeol–

"Masih tidur!" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya kearah kamarnya. "Kau terlihat membawa hadiah untuknya?" Sehun mengangguk, lelaki itu kemudian menjinjing bungkusan besar ditangan kanannya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melihatnya." Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

"Baekhyun! Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan teman, lebih baik sekarang kau masak untuk Kyungsoo." Sarannya dan Baekhyun sempat berfikir imut –membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas– sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo ku temani, kau belum hafal rumah ini." Baekhyun mengiyakan dan berjalan dengan patuh mengikuti Chanyeol yang diam–diam tersenyum gaje karna rencana MODUS–Nya berjalan mulus. Aduh, Baekhyun ternyata polos dan tidak peka yah! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kedapur, diruang tengah itu hanya ada Kai yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo –entah kemana sisa member–

"Kyungsoo baru bangun ya?" Kai mengusap dahi basahnya dan bocah manis itu mengangguk imut. "Mana hadiahku?" Tuntutnya membuat Kai terkekeh kecil. God! Bocah manis ini mengingat janjinya ternyata.

"Lihat apa yang hyung bawa," Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan bocah itu diatas sofa sementara dirinya mengambil bungkusan besar yang dia letakkan dilantai tadi. Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca–kaca senang saat bungkusan cukup besar itu sudah ada dalam pangkuannya.

"Ini apa hyung?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Ayo buka," Kai terkekeh kecil saat melihat tangan–tangan kecil Kyungsoo merobek rakus kertas tersebut, kemudian setelah berhasil menghalang penutup hadiah, Kyungsoo memekik dengan riang.

"Yey! Boneka Pololo! Aciik! Telimakasih ya hyung!" Kyungsoo spontan mengecup pipi Kai kemudian memeluk erat boneka Penguin berhelm biru yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya. Membuat senyum lebar milik Kai terukir dibibirnya yang sexy! Dia bahagia jika Kyungsoo merasa senang, dan untuk saat ini itulah prioritas utamanya untuk bocah ini.

"Aku menyayangimu Kai hyung.." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata polosnya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hal ini hanya dianggap sebagai kalimat biasa, namun seorang anak kecil tidak pernah bisa berbohong dan selalu mengungkapkan apapun yang ada diotak polosnya. Kalimat tulus yang diucapkan dengan muka polos barusan seolah mengobrak–abrik perasaan Kai.

 **Deg!**

Sesuatu didadanya bergetar dengan halus, menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang entah apa itu –bahkan Kai sendiri tidak tahu– Lelaki tan itu hanya terdiam dengan segala pemikiran kalutnya. Namun nun jauh didalam hatinya, dia merasakan kehangatan tersendiri saat bocah manis itu tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Kehangatan menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan bungkusan besar yang dia beli bersama Kai tadi diatas nakas milik Chanyeol –ini kamar Chanyeol ya– kemudian berjalan perlahan –karna tidak mau mengganggu Luhan– yang sedang tertidur lelap. Lelaki pucat itu duduk diranjang samping Luhan dan menatap wajah damai Luhan yang tengah tertidur lelap. Wajah manis ini benar–benar wajah seorang Ulzzang sejati. Imut, lucu, manis dan menggemaskan yang terpahat menjadi satu, membuat siapapun tidak akan bisa menolak pesona bocah yang sayangnya masih dibawah umur ini. Bahkan Sehun yang awalnya normalpun sampai hendak menobatkan diri menjadi Pedofil karna pesonanya. Ck!

"Eem.." Luhan menggeliat kecil dengan lucu sementara Sehun mengusap rambut camarelnya dengan lembut dan sayang. Namun gerakan pelan itu ternyata membuat Luhan bangun, bocah imut itu mengucek mata rusanya sebelum tersenyum senang karna mendapati hyung kesayangannya ada disini.

"Hyung," Ucapnya serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. "Hyung cudah pulang?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab sambil mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Bocah itu kemudian bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hyung bawa apa?" Dia menunjuk bungkusan besar diatas nakas dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Apa hadiah untukku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ayo tebak apa isinya." Luhan bersorak kecil, ullzang cilik itu kemudian turun dari ranjang meraih kado besar tersebut dan membuka isinya. Kemudian putra sulung Leeteuk itu terkikik saat melihat sebuah Zero Gumdan berwarna hijau bersama Boneka Barbie berwarna pink yang cantik. Luhan langsung memeluk hadiahnya dengan gembira.

"Telimakacih ya hyung." Ucapnya riang kemudian mendekati Sehun dan,

 **Chup~**

Bibir tipis keduanya bertemu dalam pagutan manis saat Luhan mengangkat tumit kecilnya.

 **Deg!**

Sehun menegang ditempat dengan debar jantung yang dua kali lipat berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya mengedip dengan segala luapan perasaan yang muncul kepermukaan, mempengaruhi peredaran darahnya yang mendadak serasa berhenti.

Bibir Luhan.. Mereka berciuman di bibir? Satu langkah lebih maju –seperti yang Kai ucapkan tadi–

"Hyung? Kok bengong?" Luhan bertanya dengan kedipan imut, membuat Sehun yang mematung tiba–tiba menegang, setitik cairan pekat kemudian keluar dan menetes dari hidung bangirnya. Oh tidak! Ini mimisan yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari karna LUHAN!

 **Bruk!**

"Hyungggg!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APA YANG TERJADI SAMA SEHUN?!**

* * *

Hallo~!

Miss the fict? *NO! :3

Maaf updatenya lama karna Sorry guys, aku orangnya ngga terlalu suka ngerawat bocah -_- Jadi saya –yang juga masih bocah polos nan unyu–unyu *hoeks* kehilangan feel, mood dan ngga tahu harus begimane di ff ini, mengingat HunSoo itu bocah –jadi agak bingung harus buat moment mereka kek gimana XDD

Seratus jempol buat yang bisa nebak kalo itu si cabe a.k.a mbak Yuni! Tapi salah target karna Baekhyun bukan bocah SMP seperti perkiraan Chanyeol :V Yah, mas Chayo kaga jadi Pedofil dong :D

Itu aja cuap–cuapnya! Thank's buat yang sudah MEMBACA, MEM-FAVORIT, MEM-FOLLOW ATAU ME-RIVIEV MY FIRST FF IN FFN/? {} Love you guys :*


	5. Chapter 5

**HunHan & KaiSoo – I'm Pedofil ? Chap 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO! GAJE!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau bisa memotong ini tidak?" Baekhyun menoleh, menatap sosis diatas meja itu dengan raut tak suka.

"Aku tak bisa masak," Akunya jujur. "Aku biasanya hanya membuatkan susu atau sereal instan untuk duo Park!" Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya mengiyakan, lelaki jangkung itu lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah kesusahan memotong sosisnya. Senyum lebar tersemat dibibir Chanyeol, astaga lihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk itu. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan!

"Sini biar aku bantu," Chanyeol mengambil alih pisau ditangan mungil Baekhyun dan mulai bekerja. "Jemarimu terlalu lentik dan cantik, tidak cocok untuk memegang pisau." Pujinya berlebihan dan respon Baekhyun adalah rona merah diwajahnya. Lelaki mungil itu mencoba memasang wajah mengelak, namun bagaimanapun rona sialan diwajahnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Berlebihan." Cibir Baekhyun lalu mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain. Ah! Dia akan membuat susu saja. Baekhyun lalu mengambil sebuah panci kecil, mengisinya dengan air dan berniat meletakkannya diatas kompor sebelum suara teriakan Luhan terdengar dari ruang tengah. Sontak Baekhyun yang kaget sampai menjatuhkan panci ditangannya.

Prang!

Disusul ceceran air yang mengotori lantai serta kakinya. Kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi drastis itu saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya inplus Baekhyun bekerja lebih cepat, lelaki manis itu berlari duluan untuk mencari Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak!

Pintu kamar didobrak cukup keras saat Kris memberikan tendangan terbaiknya pada pintu. Segera lelaki pirang bak pangeran vampire di komik vampire knight itu berhambur masuk diikuti member yang kini sudah shock dengan mulut terbuka. Kai juga keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong Kyungsoo.

Oh! Ghost! Oh Sehun, sudah berapa kali kau mimisan karna bocah ini? Kau benar–benar pedofil.

"LUHAN!" Itu suara tiga oktaf milik Baekhyun, lelaki imut itu langsung berlari meraih Luhan dalam gendongannya, menatap Sehun yang terkapar menyedihkan dilantai dengan kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Lulu, baik–baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun mengusap–ngusap pipi Luhan memastikan tidak ada lecet sedikitpun ditubuh sang bocah. Luhan hanya menggelang, namun telunjuknya mengarah kearah Sehun dengan muka cemas.

"Se..Sehun hyung!" Luhan terus berontak ingin diturunkan, tangannya terus terulur kearah Sehun. Lalu Suho yang merasa paling waras segera mendekati Sehun, membantu lelaki itu bangkit dan mendudukkannya disofa.

"Tolong ambilkan tissue." Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka segera berlari keruang tengah mengambil sekotak besar tissue, lelaki itu lalu kembali dan duduk disisi sofa sebelah Sehun. Menarik sembarang segumpal tissue sebelum dengan kejam menyumpalnya langsung kehidung bangir Sehun, membuat lelaki pucat itu langsung tersadar dan tersedak.

Sialan! maki Sehun dalam hati.

"Hati–hati Park Bodoh! Kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap Chen dengan mata melotot. Sungguh, frontal sekali manusia tiang ini. Menepis tangan Chanyeol, lelaki itu lalu membantu Suho membersihkan hidung Sehun dengan benar.

"Baekhyun, tolong bawa Luhan menjauh." Baekhyun mengedip, namun dia menuruti ucapan Suho dan membawa bocah dalam gendongannya keruang tengah, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Cup cup! Luhan manis diam ya, ada Baekki hyung disini." Bujuknya pada Luhan yang terisak kecil. Sungguh, bocah manis itu hanya cemas pada Sehun.

"Se–sehun hyung."

"Sst. Sehun hyung sedang tidur kok. Sekarang Lulu tidur juga ya?" Baekhyun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan, membersihkan sisa air matanya dan mengayun–ngayun pelan tubuh Luhan agar cepat terlelap. Tak lupa juga lelaki bermata sipit tersebut menyanyikan lagu nina bobo dengan suara indahnya, membuat lama kelamaan mata Luhan menjadi berat dan akhirnya tertidur. Baekhyun tersenyum, menepuk–nepuk kepala Luhan pelan.

"Anak pintar," Ucapnya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala sibocah. Baekhyun tak menyadari saja jika ada sepasang mata serigala milik Chanyeol yang tengah mengintip kegiatannya sedari tadi, lelaki jangkung itu awalnya ingin membung tissue kotor bekas mimis Sehun, namun dia memilih urung dan bersembunyi dbalik dinding untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menidurkan Luhan. Ah, Baaekhyun. Lihat betapa cocoknya dirimu menjadi seorang ibu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Luhan sudah tidur?" Baekhyun terkejut pelan, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot sambil meletakkan telunjuk lentiknya kedepan bibir, memberi peringatan agar dia jangan bicara terlalu keras, itu bisa membangunkan Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mendekati Baekhyun, ditatapnya wajah lucu Luhan dengan senyum lebar. Posisi keduanya cukup dekat, perbedaan tinggi keduanya yang cukup drastic mengharuskan Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Dia sangat manis," Gumannya sebelum memberikan kecupan sayang dipipi Luhan. Baekhyun tersentak pelan. Astaga.. kenapa rasanya seperti dia sedang memeragakan adegan suami yang tengah mencium anak dalam gendongan istrinya? Baekhyun menunduk, astaga dia menjadi pihak ibu disini.

Ya, pemandangan yang indah. Bahkan Chen yang hendak kedapur itu mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik dinding untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi diruang tengah tersebut. Astaga! Chen mendadak jadi terharu, dia seperti tengah menonton drama marriage–life secara langsung saat ini.

"EHEM!" Chen dengan sengaja terbatuk cukup keras, lalu dengan santai melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur. Mengabaikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang seolah berkata 'Mati kau!'

"Chanyeol.." Lelaki yang dipanggil mendongak, menatap Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Luhan?" Tanya si baby sitter dengan pelan, namun ekspresinya yang terlihat 'sangat ingin tahu' itu membuat Chanyeol salah fokus. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai hyung.." Kyungsoo yang tiduran sambil memeluk boneka pororonya itu berguling, menatap Kai yang tengah rebahan miring dibelakangnya. Ya, Suho memang menyuruhnya untuk 'menidurkan' Kyungsoo.

"Iya Kyungie?" Tanya Kai pelan, tersenyum tampan.

"Cehun hyung tadi kenapa? Kok hidungnya beldalah cih?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, mata bulat bocah itu terlihat penuh pancaran rasa ingin tahu. "Luhan hyung tadi juga menangis." Kai terdiam, memikirkan jawaban tepat apa yang akan dia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun mimisan karna bibirnya dicium oleh Luhan? Wew, Kai kau bisa merusak otak polos bocah ini. Lelaki tan itu lalu tersenyum, menepuk–nepuk bokong Kyungsoo pelan. Internet mengatakan bahwa anak kecil akan cepat tidur jika pantatnya ditepuk. Wkwkwk, sekalin Kai modus untuk menyentuh bokong bulat bocah ini –jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Sehun hyung hanya lelah Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau tidur ya? Ini sudah malam lho."

"Tapi Luhan hyung,"

"Dia sudah tidur, kau tenang saja ya?" Mata bulat bocah itu berpendar bingung, namun dia mengangguk, menuruti apa yang Kai ucapan. Tidur! Kelopak mawar bocah tersebut lalu tertutup, membiarkan tangan Kai menepuk pelan pantatnya yang bulat.

Astaga!

Andai Kyungsoo adalah lelaki remaja dan bukan bocah seperti ini, sudah pasti tangan Kai dibawah sana akan beralih meremas bulatan kembar tersebut.

Cukup!

Kai menggelang, mengusir fikiran mesum yang mulai merayapi otaknya yang memang ngeres. Lelaki tan itu lalu mendengus pada diri sendiri, beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tidur dengan damai itu lekat. Cantik sekali, Kai menghela nafas. Kenapa dia merasa bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia melihat Kyungsoo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah tiba saat Leeteuk dan istrinya mengetuk pintu apertement. Duo Park juga sudah terlelap saat orang tuanya itu datang.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Itu yang Leeteuk ucapkan. Kris hanya memasang senyum, mengatakan tidak masalah dan semua baik–baik saja meski jauh didalam hatinya lelaki pirang itu merutuk habis–habisan. Baekhyun lalu muncul, menyerahkan Luhan pada Kang Sora dan berbalik ingin merapikan barang–barang Luhan dan Kyungsooo. Luhan sudah ada dipelukan sang Ibu saat Kai datang menggendong Kyungsoo yang terlelap lucu. Ya, bocah bermata bulat tadi memang tidur dikamar Kai plus ditemani oleh sipemiliknya. Ranjang empuk serta tepukan nyaman dipantatnya memang hal terampuh membuat seorang bocah tertidur lelap.

"Kai, maaf membuatmu susah. Apakah Kyungsoo rewel?" Tanya Sora tak enak hati. Kai tersenyum, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo sebelum menyerahkan bocah itu kepada Ayahnya.

"Tidak kok noona, dia sangat manis dan penurut." Kai menatap tulus kearah Kyungsoo yang terpejam. Astaga! Bocah ini kenapa sangat manis saat tertidur? Ah, rasanya Kai ingin memiliki bocah ini. Membiarkannya tetap tidur dikamarnya. Tapi hei, Kris bisa menghajarnya. Baekhyun lalu kembali, kali ini menenteng barang dikedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa Baek?" Tanya Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahi. Seingatnya dia tadi hanya menitipkan sebuah tas disini.

"Ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Mainan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Sehun yang membelikannya tadi."

"Kai, kami merepotkan."

"Oh tidak. Tidak masalah, itu Cuma hadiah kecil kok hyung. Habis mereka lucu," Ucap Kai dan Kris disisinya menarik sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan absurd main dancernya ini. Sementara Leeteuk dan Sora tersenyum penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga putra–putraku. Kami permisi dulu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," Mereka lalu berlalu diikuti oleh Baekhyun, tapi sebelum jauh lelaki imut itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum. Melambai pada Kris dan Kai yang memang kebetulan membuka pintu dan berada didepan tadi.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Terimakasih Kris hyung! Aku akan datang lain waktu." Dia berseru ceria yang dibalasi lambaian cool oleh leader EXO tersebut. Tuh, fans tidak akan kemana.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris menutup pintu saat keluarga Park itu tak terlihat pandang. Kai menatap hyungnya berkerut.

"Tidur dong. Memangnya aku terlihat akan bunuh diri?" Kris berdecak, menjitak belakang kepala dongsaengnya dengan kedua alis menyatu.

"Sopanlah bodoh! Kau mau mati ya? Dan apa katamu, tidur? Cih. berkumpul diruang tengah! Aku mau bicara sesuatu dengan kalian semua!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke. Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan hyung?" Chen menguap panjang, matanya setengah terbuka saat Chanyeol dengan tidak berkeperi–manusiaan menyeretnya keruang tengah. Kris bilang diadakan rapat dadakan dan semua member telah berkumpul. Ck! Dia kira ini apa, memang mereka ini anggota dewan yang harus rapat tengah malam?

"Duduklah Jongdae." Lelaki dengan suara tiga oktaf itu merengut, mengambil duduk didekat Sehun yang menyandarkan kepala disandaran sofa.

"Baik, semua sudah berkumpul?" Kris menatap dongsaeng–nya satu persatu dan tersenyum puas saat mendapati kelima member sudah berkumpul disini. Kris lalu berdehem pelan, oke dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Mulai sekarang, aku melarang Sehun dan Kai untuk menemui Duo Park!" Yang disangkut namanya menoleh kaget, menatap Leadernya itu dengan mata melotot kaget. Sementara yang namanya tidak disebut alias tidak bersangkutan hanya diam mendengarkan. Well, urusan Kris sebenarnya hanya dengan Duo Maknae'kan? Kenapa dirinya harus ikut? Rutuk Chen dalam hati yang sepertinya berfikiran sama dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung dengan telinga peri itu bahkan sudah menguap dua kali.

"APA?" Sentak keduanya barengan dan keras.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau ini apa–apaan sih hyung?" Seru Kai tidak terima. Hei, Kyungsoo itu bocah lucu dan bagaimana bisa dia hidup tanpa melihat bocah bermata bulat itu? Ah, ini berlebihan sih, hehe. Sebenarnya Kai juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, hanya saja hatinya seperti sudah sayang kepada Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau terima atau tidak!" Kris mengusap dagu runcingnya yang mulus perlahan, menatap reaksi Sehun yang seketika langsung diam.

"Aku melakukan ini karna menghawatirkan kalian. Orientasi kalian sepertinya sedang buruk, makadari itu aku me–"

"Memang da apa dengan orientasi kami? Aku baik–baik saja dan aku normal!"

"Jika kau normal bagaimana kau bisa mimisan?"

"Apa hubungannya? Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Setelah melihat bocah itu setengah telanjang?" Kris memincingkan matanya, menatap telak kearah Sehun yang mati kutu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Nah, kau diam kan." Sinis Kris.

"Tapi menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan Luhan bukan ide yang bagus hyung," Seru Sehun masih mencoba menentang perintah Kris.

"Kenapa? Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau harus bertemu dengan bocah itu."

"Aku–"

"Cukup Sehun!" Kris bangkit dari kursinya, menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Sehun yang langsung membisu. Member yang lain bahkan terjingkat mendengar suara lelaki pirang yang sangat berat tersebut. Astaga! Si naga nampaknya marah dan bersiap menyemburkan api.

"Kau dan kau!" Tunjuknya pada Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tau bagaimana tatapan kalian pada bocah itu. Tolong mengerti dan pahami diri kalian sendiri, kalian mulai melenceng! Demi Tuhan kalian menyukai dua bocah itu! Pedofil, paham?" Nafas Kris terengah pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menemui Duo Park lagi. titik!" Ucapnya final lalu bangkit dan berlalu darisana.

"Eoh, aku dibangunkan hanya untuk ini?" Chen mendengus sebal, lalu lelaki itu menguap sekali sebelum terhuyung memasuki kamarnya kembali. Masih terisasa empat orang member diruang tengah tersebut.

"Aku masuk duluan ya," Chanyeol berguman, lalu beranjak mengikuti Chen. Suasana jadi hening dan Suho berdehem pelan, bersiap mengikuti jejak Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Sudah malam, kalian harus istirahat. Besok kita punya jadwal." Ucapnya pelan, menatap prihatin Duo Maknae'nya. "Turuti apa ucapan Kris, aku tahu pasti dia melakukan ini untuk kepentingan kalian. Hm," Suho tak menunggu respon, lelaki itupun segera berlalu meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun disana.

"Sial!" Satu umpatan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun sebelum lelaki itu beralih mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Argh! Aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya kelengan sofa, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kai memeprhatikan itu dalam diam, dia berfikir.

"Mungkin Kris hyung benar." Kai berguman pelan, menunduk mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya orientasi kita sedang buruk."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sahut Sehun sinis. "Ayolah, hanya karna aku mimisan bukan berarti aku tidak normal seperti yang Kris hyung katakan kan?"

"Kita memang tidak normal". Seru Kai sebelum terkekeh pelan, lelaki itu lalu menepuk pelan punggung teman sebayanya tersebut.

"Kita harus berhenti selagi bisa. Kris benar, jika aku terlalu sering bertemu Kyungsoo, mungkin orientasiku semakin melenceng dan kemungkinan aku akan benar–benar menjadi seorang pedofil." Kai tersenyum miris. Astaga!

"Kau ingat apa yang kita katakan di Toko tadi siang?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi, menatap teman dekatnya itu dengan hidung berkerut.

"Pedofil is so bad!"

"And always sad ending. Right?" Sehun tersenyum miring, menatap lurus mata Kai yang sepertinya memancarkan keyakinan.

"You Right."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berjalan sejak ultimatum Kris untuk menjauhi Duo Park! Oke, Sehun adalah dongsaeng yang baik, makadari itu dia dengan sedikit terpaksa menuruti apa yang hyungnya itu inginkan. Lelaki itu saat ini sedang ada di Cina. Untuk apa?

Yap!

Pertama karna dia sedang syuting flim pertamanya yang berjudul 'I Love Catman' dan yang kedua yang merupakan alasan terbesarnya menerima tawaran bermain flim ini adalah: Menghindari bertemu Luhan.

Right!

Lelaki itu sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitas diluar negera untuk menenangkan diri, yang terpenting untuk menghindari fikirannya memikirkan Luhan. Biarlah dia egois! Kris benar! Sehun tidak boleh mencintai Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, dia masih kepikiran bocah itu. Terakhir menatapnya adalah insiden mimisannya malam lalu. Kira–kira bagaimana kabar Luhan sekarang ya?

Hah!

"Take two! Action!" Sutradara sudah berteriak memberi peringatan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, dan itu artinya syuting akan dimulai. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Oke! Mungkin ini sulit, tapi kau bisa melakukannya Sehun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoa. Kau hebat Kai!" Chen berseru dibar dapur sambil memainkan ponselnya, sementara Kai yang sedang meneguk sebotol airnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudmu?" Chen tersenyum miring, menunjukkan layar ponselnya kearah Kai. Lelaki tan itu menatap ponsel hyungnya sebentar sebelum berguman 'Oh'

"Banyak fans mengatakan kalian pacaran."

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Yap. Dengan Krystal," Kai tak merespon, dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi makan.

"Dia cantik, seperti kakaknya. Itu lho, member SNSD yang hengkang tahun lalu." Cerocos Chen masih memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan Kai yang kini tengah menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Pothoshoot kalian di W Magazine cocok lho. Ah, andai Taemin sunbae tidak ikut!"

"….."

"Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja?"

"Siapa?" Respon Kai pelan.

"Itu si Krystal. Lumayan, visual group!" Seru Chen semangat. Kai jadi jengkel dibuatnya. Lelaki itu lalu bangkit berniat pergi dari sana. Kenapa sih manusia kotak ini?

"Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang memacarinya! Kau kira aku mau dengan dia?"

"Lho, kenapa? Dia kan cantik."

"Cantiknya bikin bosen, lagipula dia sombong. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kelakukannya saat ditempat pemotretan." Kai mendengus, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana sambil berguman untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Lebih baik aku jadi pedofil daripada memacari nenek lampir itu."

Oh, pedofil.

Omong–omong bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo ya? Meski tempat tinggalnya ada tepat dilantai atas rumahnya, namun Kai tidak pernah kesana untuk berkunjung. Mendadak, dia jadi rindu Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leeteuk berdiri cemas didepan pintu apertement hoobaenya. Lelaki tersebut dengan tidak sabaran menekan bel berkali–kali, mengabaikan jika mungkin hoobaenya didalam sana akan mengamuk atau terganggu atas tindakan tidak sopannya. Dia tidak peduli, ini keadaan genting.

Ting!

Tong!

Sekali lagi dan tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, sosok Kai muncul dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hyung?"

"Apa Sehun belum pulang dari Cina?" Tanyanya cepat. Kai mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, untuk apa Leader Suju ini mencari maknae'nya?

"Kai!"

"Eh! I–iya hyung?" Ucap Kai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku bertanya apakah Sehun sudah pulang dari Cina?"

"Belum hyung. Memang kenapa?" Leeteuk nampak lemas, lelaki itu lalu berguman pelan.

"Luhan sakit dan sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit."

Jeder!

Kai seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong.

Tidak!

Jangan bilang..

"Dan Luhan bilang ingin bertemu dengan Sehun hyungnya!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wkwkwkwkwk!

Aduh, nih fanfict uda lumutan sekali ya. Lamaaaa banget ngga disentuh, dan sekali dilanjut hasilnya aneh sekali XDD

Gimana guys? Makin kesini makin gaje aja -_-

Tapi, semoga semua suka deh ^^

Tinggalkan jejak ya guys~

 **.**

Terimakasih ^^

See you next chapter

And saranghae {}


	6. Chapter 6

HunHan & KaiSoo – I'm Pedofil ? Chap 6

.

.

.

By : Miss Galaxy

.

.

.

WARNING THYPO! GAJE!

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

* * *

"Lu, kau makan sedikit saja ya."

Bocah kecil itu menggelang pelan saat ibunya menyodorkan bubur hangat kedepan bibirnya. Tubuhnya yang lemah nampak tergolek menyedihkan diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus tertanam dilengan kirinya yang mungil.

"Lulu sayang,"

"Tidak eoma." Luhan kecil menolak dan lelaki manis itu memilih memeluk boneka bambinya dengan erat. "Lulu mau bertemu Sehun hyung, Lulu ingin main bersama Sehun hyung.."

Sora menghela nafas sedih, ditatapnya wajah pucat putra sulungnya dengan pandangan campur aduk. Antara sedih, khawatir dan lelah. Sudah dua malam ini dia tidak tidur dengan baik karna menjaga Luhan, pekerjaannya juga terbelangkai. Tapi sungguh itu bukan masalah baginya karna yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah kesehatan Luhan. Maag dan tifus membuat anak manis itu berakhir disini dan tidak pergi kesekolah sudah hampir seminggu lamanya. Dia hanya berharap suaminya itu segera datang dan membawa kabar baik.

Ya! Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa Luhan sangat menyayangi apapun yang masuk dalam daftar 'sesuatu yang disayanginya'? Salah satunya adalah Sehun. Dia sangat merindukan lelaki itu dan dia ingin kembali bermain bersama hyung tampan itu. Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, Luhan tak pernah menemukan Sehun entah itu di dormnya sekalipun. Hal itu membuat Luhan sangat sedih sehingga dia lebih banyak merenung dan mengabaikan makannya sampai jatuh sakit. Ouh, bukankah itu terlihat berlebihan? Tapi memang itulah nyatanya. Luhan yang masih bocah kecil itu saja merasakan bagaimana imbasnya merindukan seseorang yang disayangi.

 _Klek!_

Pintu kamar inap terbuka dan Leeteuk muncul disana. Sora sontak bangkit dan menyambut suaminya penuh harap, apalagi saat dia menemukan beberapa orang dengan pakaian tertutup serta masker menutupi wajahnya itu masuk.

"Bagaimana?" Dia bertanya khawatir. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menenangkan istrinya sementara lima orang dibelakangnya mulai membuka masker mereka setelah memastikan pintu kamar inap sudah terkunci.

"Annyeong haseyo noona Sora." Kelima pria itu membungkuk sopan yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sora. Gadis itu lalu meneliti wajah para Junior suaminya sebelum menghela nafas kecewa.

"Apa Sehun belum kembali?" Kelima pria yang ternyata member EXO itu saling pandang sebelum menggelang pelan, membuat Sora mendesah kecewa.

"Dia akan pulang lusa noona." Sahut Kris pelan, dia lalu melirik kearah Luhan yang nampak lemah sedang tidur diatas ranjangnya. Dia tersenyum miris, menemukan bocah yang tempo lalu membuat seorang Sehun jatuh mimisan tergeletak tak berdaya disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Suho berbasa-basi, meletakkan bingkisan yang sengaja mereka bawa diatas nakas dekat ranjang, mengusap pelan kepala bocah tersebut.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Sora menatap anaknya sedih, sementara Leeteuk mengusap bahunya mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Luhan sangat ingin bertemu Sehun, dia bahkan tidak mau makan."

Kris terdiam, pria bule itu nampak berfikir sebelum menghela nafas. Diam-diam ekor matanya melirik bagaimana ekspresi Kai.

"Maafkan kami, tapi Sehun masih punya jadwal di Cina."

"Aku mengerti." Sora mengangguk sedih lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Ah, kalian mau minum apa?" Tawarnya.

"Ah jangan repot, kami ingin menjenguk Luhan. Tapi jika noona tidak keberatan aku ingin cola dingin hehe." Celotehan tak tahu malu yang keluar dari celah bibir Chen seketika membuat suasana sedih menjadi sedikit menyenangkan, Chanyeol segera saja menjitak kepala kotak temannya itu, membuat vocal utama group tersebut mendengus dan balas menendang betisnya, semua tertawa kecil melihat adegan konyol yang menghibur ini. Mereka lalu duduk diatas lantai berlapis karpet beludru, sementara Sora kembali dengan beberapa kaleng cola, makanan ringan dan kacang. Wah, kenapa seperti akan melihat pertandingan bola saja?

"Ohya, omong-omong dimana Kyungsoo?" Kai mendapat lirikan tajam dari leadernya, namun dia tidak peduli dan mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kyungie sedang sekolah. Dia akan pulang pukul sepuluh." Sora menengok jam lalu melanjutkan "Oh, itu sebentar lagi." Serunya. Leeteuk yang juga baru tersadar bergegas bangkit akan menjemput putra bungsunya sebelum Kai menahannya.

"Biar aku saja!" Ucapnya sambil bangkit, mengabaikan tatapan mata Kris yang sudah seperti tungku api tersebut. "Apakah Kyungsoo sekolah di Play Grop kompleks?" Sepasang suami istri tersebut mengangguk.

"Tapi Kai–"

"Tidak apa hyung. Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya. Hyung terlihat lelah jadi istirahat saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Kai lalu bangkit, merapikan penampilannya sebelum beranjak dari sana mengabaikan sosok Kris yang terus meliriknya tak bersahabat. Ah, dari awal seharusnya dia tidak mengajak maknae berkulit tan itu.

Diam-diam Suho memperhatikan ekspresi panas Kris dan terkekeh.

"Hei.." Sapanya. Lalu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepala Kris, menyentaknya sadar.

"Matamu itu akan keluar jika terus menatap Kai seperti itu. Minum saja cola ini, agar kepalamu yang panas itu jadi dingin.." Kris mendelik lalu meraih cola ditangan Suho dengan kesal, membukanya kasar lalu menghabiskannya dalam beberapa kali teguk. Ah sial! Kepalanya memang sedang panas saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Nampaknya 'keanehan' ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah sampai jatuh sakit karna merindukan seseorang? _Oh shit._

Kembali lagi pada Kai yang kini sudah dengan penyamarannya nampak berjalan santai melintasi jalan raya menuju taman kanak-kanak yang sedang ramai. Nampaknya dia tepat waktu karna saat dia sampai bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Oh aman, tidak ada yang menatap kearahnya atau memperhatikannya dengan serius. Pria jangkung itu lalu menatap sekitar, meneliti satu persatu anak-anak yang berjalan keluar dari kelas. Ada banyak orang tua atau supir yang menjemput tuan mereka, satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan Play Group saat sudah menemukan orang yang dicari. Kai terus meneliti bocah-bocah tersebut, mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan seseorang yang nampak mengernyitkan dahi kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok bocah berseragam coklat kuning yang berjalan keluar sambil menggenggam erat kedua tali tasnya, wajah polosnya nampak kebingungan menatap kesana kemari seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Kai tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Ouh, _look. He's so cutee boy_! Hah, betapa sangat dia merindukan bocah manis tersebut. Sudah berapa lama ya dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo? Dua minggu? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti sudah sangat lamaaa sekali?

Kai lalu berjalan mendekat dan melambai kearah bocah tersebut. Kyungsoo yang melihat orang asing melambai kearahnya nampak mengernyitkan dahi, heran juga takut saat seorang pria bermasker mendekat dan berjongkok didepannya. Mata bulat bocah itu mengerjap, seolah mencoba mengenali mata tajam tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang berfikir keras itu sungguhlah menggemaskan. Membuat Kai ingin menelannya bulat-bulat seperti bakpao.

"Haii Kyungie.." Sapanya. Kyungsoo mengedip dan Kai memegang ujung maskernya, mencoba menggoda bocah tersebut.

"Kau sudah lupa denganku ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada pura-pura sedih. Kyungsoo mendengung sebentar sebelum matanya yang bulat bertambah lebar melihat wajah tampan dibalik masker yang terbuka tersebut.

"KAI HYUNG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, kenapa hyung tidak pelnah menemui Kyungie? Kyungie kan lindu pada hyung dan ingin belmain belcama hyung juga pololo.." Kai tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo tersebut. Pria itu terus berjalan melewati trotoar dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongan dua lengannya. Ah sial, bokong bocah itu menempel erat dilengannya. _How shit!_

"Maaf. Hyung sedang sibuk sayang." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu menatap tepat kearah Kai.

"Hyung celalu saja sibuk dan tidak pelnah di dlom saat aku dan Lulu hyung ingin belmain. Luhan hyung bahkan sampai sakit.." Kai tersenyum, mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Omong-omong, jarak rumah sakit dan sekolah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh kok. Masih satu daerah dengan kompleks tempatnya tinggal.

"Ohya, apa Kyungie mau ice cream?" Tawarnya yang seketika mendapat binar ceria dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie mauu!" Serunya semangat. Kai lalu membawa langkahnya memasuki salah satu minimarket dan membelikan Kyungsoo ice cream coklat berbentuk _Spongebob_. Bocah kecil itu nampak asik menjilat-jilati ice creamnya dengan ceria.

"Hyung mau tidak?" Tawarnya. Kai melirik ice cream yang Kyungsoo sodorkan, lalu dengan sengaja menggigit ditempat Kyungsoo menjilat tadi. Hehe, anggap saja ciuman tidak langsung.

"Wah ini enak ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju lalu melanjutkan acara 'mari menjilat ice cream' dengan semangat sampai pipinya menjadi kotor. Kai tertawa kecil, mengusap noda ice cream dipipi Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya dan menjilatnya.

"Ini lebih manis." Monolognya mesum yang untung saja perlakukan bejatnya tidak diketahui oleh Kyungsoo. Gedung rumah sakit sudah terlihat, Kai mempercepat langkahnya menggendong Kyungsoo saat dia merasa seseorang tengah mengawasinya diam-diam. Ah, apa ada paparazzi yang mengikutinya? Tidak mungkin, dia sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menaruh curiga padanya tadi. Kai mengangkat bahu acuh, melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyadari kilatan blitz yang diam-diam mengambil gambarnya sedari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kris mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Suho keluar dari ruangan, mereka duduk dikursi panjang tepat didepan kamar inap si Luhan. Meninggalkan yang lain didalam.

"Ada apa?"

Kris mendudukkan dirinya disisi Suho. Dia tahu, pria ini mengajaknya kemari pasti karna ada sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan dan itu serius. Suho menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap rekannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita harus menghubungi Sehun dan memberitahukan hal ini padanya."

"Maksudmu?" Alis Kris mengernyit tajam. "Memberitahunya bahwa Luhan sakit dan merindukannya?" Suho mengangguk dan Kris memasang ekspresi tak habis fikirnya.

"Oh jangan katakan itu. Aku bahkan sedang was-was dengan Kai saat ini,"

"Kai? Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Dia hanya menjemput Kyungsoo Kris, demi Tuhan!"

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia itu anak muda berjiwa mesum!" Seru Kris kesal, dan reaksi Suho adalah tertawa kecil. Lihat saja pria bule ini, wajahnya memerah karna kesal.

"Jangan beritahu Sehun. Aku punya alasan menjauhkan Sehun dari bocah itu."

"Tapi apa kau tak lihat bagaimana hasilnya? Anak kecil itu sakit Kris, kau melihatnya sendiri kan?"

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan sakit karna Sehun, dan jika kita membawa Sehun pulang dan bertemu dengannya, itu semakin memperburuk keadaan. Bocah itu akan terus bergantung pada Sehun sementara orientasinya akan melenceng."

Suho memijit peliisnya mendengar ucapan keras kepala Kris. Sungguh, dia juga memikirkan ini. Tapi Luhan jauh lebih penting saat ini, dia sedang sakit dan _fuck'n_ Kris! Dia sungguh tak bisa membaca keadaan.

"Tapi dia sakit. Bayangkan jika kau sepertinya–"

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu."

"Kau sedang sakit sementara orang yang kau sayangi tak kunjung menengokmu meski kau sangat mengharapkannya."

"…"

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi Luhan membutuhkan Sehun saat ini. Kita tidak boleh egois Kris." Leader tampan itu terdiam sesaat, mencerna ucapan bijak rekannya. Setelahnya dia memijit kepalanya sambil mendesah lelah.

"Hanya kali ini saja. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian, terutama Kai dan Sehun. Mereka member termuda kita dan aku merasa wajib menjaganya. Aku takut mereka akan melenceng dan kelak itu akan merusak masa depan dan karirnya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.." Suho tersenyum maklum, menepuk pundak leadernya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu Kris. Kau adalah yang terbaik." Lalu Suho bangkit, berjalan pergi dan meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Sehun.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana, Kai mendengarkan ucapan kedua hyungnya dengan seksama. Pria itu terdiam, merenungi perkataan Kris. Yah, leadernya itu benar. Tapi tetap saja, itu sulit.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Suara bisikan Kyungsoo lalu terdengar. Bocah itu menatapnya tak mengerti. Memang, keduanya tadi akan masuk saat Kai tanpa sengaja melihat Suho dan Kris keluar ruangan dengan serius, makadari itu Kai bersembunyi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo diam sementara dia mendengarkan obrolan hyungnya. Pria tan itu tersenyum, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita masuk!" Kai keluar dari tempat persembunyian, memasang ekspresi biasanya dan menyapa Kris yang masih menunduk ditempatnya.

"Hyung!" Sapanya seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar apapun. "Kenapa kau disini?" Kris mengakat kepalanya, menemukan Kai bersama bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Dia menghela nafas lalu menjawab. "Mencari angin segar. Jongdae sangat berisik didalam sana."

Kai hanya mengangguk, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo menyapa Kris sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk. Kris terus menatap mereka berdua sampai sebah suara cempreng seketika mengagetkannya.

"OH! KRIS GE!" Pria bule itu lantas menoleh dan terkejut menemukan sosok Baekhyun berdiri dengan gemas didepannya. Oh, _fanboysnya_ itu ya.

"Hai…Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dan kelima member EXO itu masih betah berada disana. Kris dan Suho nampak mengobrol pelan memberikan Leeteuk waktu untuk sitirahat sementara Sora pergi keluar mencari makan siang untuk mereka. Kyungsoo sedang bermain didekat ranjang kakaknya bersama Kai, Chanyeol sedang modus pada Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya bermain kartu sementara Chen si pria berwajah kotak yang sialnya ganteng itu bermain game dengan bosan. Oh ayolah, lebih baik dia ikut Sora membeli makanan saja daripada dikacangin! Chen yang sudah berada dibatas ambang kebosanannya akan beranjak pergi jika saja suara ketukan pintu tak terdengar.

"Selamat siang." Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan pakaian serta jas serba putihnya masuk. Ah, dia dokter. Dia menyapa dengan ramah, tersenyum. Chen terdiam sejenak, menatap dokter manis itu dengan alis berkerut. Dia memakai kaca mata bulat yang bertengger diatas hidung mungil nan lancipnya, melindungi matanya yang sipit tersebut.

"Oh ada tamu rupanya." Dia tersenyum manis lalu mendekat kearah Chen –sebenarnya keranjang Luhan sih. Tapi karna Chen sedang berdiri didekat ranjang Luhan makanya searah. Semua member membungkuk kecil kepada dokter tersebut. _Oh great_! Padahal mereka tidak memakai masker sebagai penyamaran, tapi kenapa dokter itu bersikap biasa saja? Apa dia tidak tahu siapa mereka? Heh.

"Perkenalkan namaku Minseok. Aku adalah dokter yang menangani Luhan." Dia mulai mengamati Luhan, mengechek keadaan bocah tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia menatap kearah nakas dan menampilkan wajah kecewa menemukan mangkuk bubur yang seharusnya Luhan makan masih terisi penuh. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari saku jasnya dan menyuntikkan cairan tersebut keselang infus Luhan.

"Dia tidak makan lagi ya." Dokter Minseok berguman kecil, yang masih dapat Chen dengar. Pria itu lalu mengangguk.

"Ibunya sedang keluar dokter."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah memberinya vitamin, jangan khawatir." Dia menatap Chen lalu tersenyum manis. Wah, senyumnya sukses membuat Chen meleleh saja.

"Omong-omong, Luhan selalu dikelilingi artis ya." Dokter itu terkekeh dan Chen tertawa canggung.

"Um ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Chen." Vokalis EXO itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang dibalas hangat oleh Minseok.

"Aku tahu. Kau penyanyi terkenal, aku suka semua lagumu. Apalagi lagumu dengan Punch, _The Best of Luck_.." Chen membuka mulutnya, tidak menyangka jika dokter manis ini ternyata mengetahui dirinya dan lagunya. Wah! Senang sekali rasanya. Chen hampir saja menjeritkan suara emas 7 oktafnya jika saja si kecil Kyungsoo tidak menarik-narik jas Minseok membuat focus Minseok teralihkan pada bocah tersebut.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo sayang?" Dia berjongkok, menatap Kyungsoo sayang. Astaga, dia keibuan! Tipe Chen bangett!

"Doktel, apa Lulu hyung akan sembuh? Kyungie lindu belmain belcama Lulu hyung." Bocah kecil bermata bulat itu bertanya tanpa jeda, menatap sang dokter penuh harap. Minseok hanya tersenyum manis, mengusak kepala bocah tersebut seperti Kyungsoo adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Luhan hyung akan cepat sembuh sayang. Kau harus mendo'akannya agar dia bisa sehat dan bermain bersamamu lagi ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu dia kembali pada Kai dan mulai bermain lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja." Minseok berpamitan dan hendak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu dokter." Cegah Chen dan dia berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Dokter mau kemana?"

Minseok tersenyum. "Kembali bekerja. Memeriksa keadaan anak-anak dibangsal."

"Um, boleh aku ikut? Sejujurnya aku sedikit bosan disini hehe.." Chen bertanya cepat. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin mengikuti dokter cantik ini saja. Minseok nampak berfikir namun dia mengangguk, membuat Chen kegirangan lalu meraih topi dan maskernya. Tak lupa dia berpamitan pada member yang lain.

"Aku pergi dulu ya byeee!" Lalu dia keluar meninggalkan member lain yang dibuat cengo dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa kau suka anak-anak Chen-ssi?"

"Ya. Aku suka bermain dengan mereka."

"Wah, ternyata fakta yang beredar kau adalah penyayang anak-anak itu benar. Aku salut padamu Chen-ssi."

"Haha. Dokter bisa saja."

"Minseok. Aku dua tahu lebih tua darimu."

"APA? O–oh, maksudku, oke. Minseok hyung hehe."

 _What to the fuck_! Padahal Chen fikir dokter itu lebih muda darinya, ternyata! Omong-omong, wajahmu itu sangat menipuku Minseok hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka mata saat merasakan genggaman hangat dari seseorang. Bocah kecil itu lantas melenguh lemah. Kepalanya pusing, badannya sakit dan matanya terasa sangat lengket namun begitu dia tetap memaksanya untuk terbuka.

Mengerjap.

Mengerjap.

Samar-samar ada siluet bayangan tepat diatasnya. Itu seperti wajah seseorang, tampan dan tengah tersenyum padanya. Luhan terus mengedip dan dia seperti melihat Sehun sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Bocah kecil itu lalu berguman dalam hati, kenapa sosok Sehun hyung sangat nyata didepannya saat ini. Luhan fikir dia tengah berhalusinasi sekarang.

"Hei, anak rusa." Namun suara yang sangat dia rindukan itu terdengar sangat nyata. Luhan terus mengerjap sampai pandangannya focus dan dia benar-benar menemukan wajah Sehun, nyata dan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Se–sehun hyung."

"Hyung disini Lu." Pria itu tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan dengan perasaan sedihnya, merasakan bocah dalam dekapannya terus memanggil namanya seolah dia tak percaya jika dia berada disini. Sehun merasa bodoh seketika.

"Luhan sangat merindukanmu hyung," Bisik Luhan lemah.

"Hyung tahu, sekarang hyung ada disini sayang.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak pintar. Sekarang kau harus minum obat, oke?" Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk semangat, lalu dengan senang hati menerima beberapa butir pil yang Sehun sodorkan dan membantunya menelan dengan baik. Keadaan Luhan sudah jauh lebih baik, dia mau makan dan minum obat, hari ini dia juga banyak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Luhan lebih hidup daripada kemarin sebelum kedatangan Sehun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Leeteuk dan Sora merasa lebih baik, dia sangat berterimakasih karna Sehun mau datang. Hanya saja, mereka tak tahu 'alasan' sebenarnya Sehun datang.

"Sehun, kau baru pulang dari Cina. Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Sora berucap, memintanya istirahat, namun Sehun menolak dengan lasan jika da sudah istirahat cukup didalam pesawat. Jadi malam itu –Sehun datang dari Cina dipenghujung sore– dia menghabiskan waktunya menemani Luhan dirumah sakit sementara semua anggota lain sudah kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Sedikit cerita, si kecil Kyungsoo tadi merengek ingin ikut saat Kai akan pulang, bocah itu bahkan hampir menangis jika saja Kai dengan tidak sigap menenangkan dan meninabobokkannya sampai dia tertidur. Bagi Sora dan Leeteuk itu mungkin wajar. Dia fikir Kyungsoo seperti itu karna menganggap Kai sebagai Hyungnya. Nyatanya, mereka salah. Ini bukan sekedar hubungan antara 'Hyung dan adik' ini lebih dari itu dan berbahaya.

Luhan sudah terlelap saat seorang dokter masuk dan memeriksanya. Dokter itu bilang kesehatan Luhan berangsur membaik hari ini dan itu melegakan. Jadi, Sehun segera berpamitan pada orang tua Luhan dan kembali ke dorm. Sungguh, bohong jika dia berkata tidak lelah, nyatanya, semua badannya terasa remuk. Dia kembali dari Cina setelah menyelesaikan syuting, di dalam pesawat dia juga tidak beristirahat dengan baik karna terlalu memikirkan Luhan.

Yah, Suho yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sedang sakit dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Hah! Sehun jadi merasa bahwa semuanya berjalan semakin buruk. Tujuannya ingin menjauhi Luhan, malah berakibat buruk seperti ini. Pria itu menghela nafas membuka pintu dormnya dan menyeret dirinya masuk dengan susah payah. Hanya satu hal yang dia inginkan saat ini, yaitu ranjang. Namun, saat akan menuju kamarnya, dia menemukan Kris yang sedang duduk diruang tengah, Leadernya itu mendongak saat dia datang. Nampaknya pria itu memang sengaja menunggunya.

"Oh hyung, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Sehun."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I know.. I know guys, kalian mau ngomong apa. Maafkan akuuuu! T.T


End file.
